


The Secret World of Prism

by Dellessa, thepheonixqueen



Series: Borrowing is the Life [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prism scurried across the floor. Being in the open always made him twitchy....twitchier than normal. He had barely escaped his creators home with his spark when a turbofox had tore through their home. They had not been so lucky, and it made him extra, extra careful.  </p><p>Living in a big bots home was safer in that manner. You didn’t have to worry so much about the wildlife, just the big bots themselves. Sometimes that was just as bad! He edged along the bottom of the shelf and peered around the corner. The yellowbot was doing it again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret World of Prism

Prism scurried across the floor. Being in the open always made him twitchy....twitchier than normal. He had barely escaped his creators home with his spark when a turbofox had tore through their home. They had not been so lucky, and it made him extra, extra careful. 

Living in a big bots home was safer in that manner. You didn’t have to worry so much about the wildlife, just the big bots themselves. Sometimes that was just as bad! He edged along the bottom of the shelf and peered around the corner. The yellowbot was doing it again! 

Prism’s wings wiggled. He liked to watch the big bot paint, despite the danger. 

He crept to his favorite vantage point and settled in to watch. He liked the yellowbot. He painted pretty pictures and often forgot he was given energon by the red mech. That meant that Prism would freely borrow from those cubes and neither would notice! 

The yellow mech was painting a picture of several crystals that were arranged on a stool. They look so pretty that Prism wanted to go and touch them.

“Something wrong, Sideswipe?” The gold mech said in a distracted manner. 

“Nooo...I just thought I saw something. Probably just a glitchmouse.”

“Maybe,” the red mech said, looking around to the place where Prism had been. 

Prism listened for a bit, and decided to wait them out. Eventually they would leave and he could get some energon. 

After awhile they did leave and he climbed down the set of shelves that he had been using as a ladder to the floor. Sure enough there was a cube of energon sitting on the floor next to where the yellowbot had been painting. 

Prism carefully filled his small cube, and drank eagerly before filling it all the way up again. Once he had his cube neatly tucked into his subspace he headed for where the crystals were displayed. He carefully climbed up the stool and looked at the beautiful crystals before trying to tease small bits off of the crystals so he could grow them in his tiny garden on an outside ledge. 

A sliver finally broke off much to his excitement, and he carefully tucked it into his subspace. If he could grow crystals it would make things so much easier for him. Not only were they beautiful, but they were a source of food as well. This was the best day! 

He considered trying to cut off a second sliver, but worried that the mech’s would notice. He didn’t want the mechs to start searching for him. His creators taught him that. 

He reluctantly climbed back down from the stool. He didn’t want to go, but staying would be foolish, and as luck would have it he found a scrap of mesh that the yellow mech had dropped. It was soft. Wonderfully soft. 

It even smelled like the yellowbot. 

Prism blushed, he should not know that. He was a terrible, naughty mech! Good borrowers didn’t have such thoughts. Big bots were forbidden and off-limits!

He grabbed the small scrap of mesh and tucked it into his subspace as he hurried back to the shelves. He climbed up the shelves as fast as he could until he reached the small hidden door in the wall and climbed inside as he headed to his cosy little home. 

He had made certain to live high off the ground where pest drones and turbofoxes would never be able to get him!

He still had fluxes about escaping the last one. Luckily the big bots house was seemingly pest free. He still vented a sigh of relief as he slipped through his doorway. It was quiet inside, and pleasantly warm. He pushed the battery into the slot, turning the lights on. They had been a hassle to wire, but so worth it. He could read whenever he wanted! 

He pulled the cube from his subspace, and set it on the kitchenette before pulling out the little piece of mesh. He would soon have enough to make a good sized quilt. 

He did like to sew. It was one of the things his papas taught him before they were offlined. The only think he enjoyed more than that was weaving. It was relaxing. 

He had already begun to piece together the quilt squares that he would need and just needed a section big enough for him to use as back piece. He had gathered soft fibers from some of the petrorabbits that the big bots next door kept as pets. They had the softest fur he had ever felt! 

He had gathered a small cube of fur to save for his quilt lining but the rest he spun into fine thread for his sewing. He was so close to finishing. He couldn't wait until it was finished. It would be wonderful to snuggle up with. He wouldn't lie about it. He did have a weakness for fluffy meshes. Maybe he could even make another one later to sell at the market. 

He hated walking there, but it would be worth it. There were some things that were hard to borrow...like trained glitchmice. He had always wanted one. It would make traveling so much easier. They were pricey though, and Prism simply always needed other things much more. 

It was also an excuse to get out and see other borrowers. As loath as he was to admit it...he was lonely. Just a bit.

He missed having someone to talk to. He had loved talking to his papas and having them tell him stories. It was so quiet here and lonely with no other voice but his to be heard. At least he could talk to a glitchmouse and have it chirp and squeak to him in return. He knew that some borrowers claimed to be able to talk to their glitchmice, maybe he could learn to do that too. 

He listened to the big bots talk sometimes and pretended that they were talking to hm just so he wouldn’t feel so lonely. He missed his papas so much and it made his spark hurt when he thought about it for too long.

He tried not to dwell on it. He wasn’t ready to look for a mate, and had done his best to avoid being courted. He had not felt anything for the few borrowers that had tried. He wanted a long and enduring love as his papas had had. 

He didn’t want some pushy mech moving into his home. Especially not one that he did not love. 

Sometimes it made him wish he was big, then the big bots here could court him, but that...that was such a bad thought. Borrowers were not supposed to think such things about big bots. He kept having to tell himself that. 

Maybe it was time to visit Primus’ temple. His thoughts were in such a jumble.

The temple was so far away though! His spark trembled at the idea of going so far from home. The temple was a full sol’s journey for him and the last time he had gone he had travelled with his papas’ there and back. 

He may have to though if he continued to have such bad thoughts! Maybe he could go to the market and see if they had any private altars for sale. They were usually expensive but it would be much easier than making the sol long trip.

It would also be safer, and far less terrifying. Yes, that was what he should do. It didn’t even have to be a fancy alter. Just something nice and simple. Sturdily made. His lips curled up, his processor already made up. Luckily market day was creeping up. Just a few more sols. 

He busied himself putting away his pack and his borrowing equipment, and finally made his way to his berth, and pulled the soft meshes about him. It made him miss his creators all over again. He had snuck back into his old home sols after the turbofox attack, and had grabbed a few of his most prized possessions. The meshes were one of the few things he had taken. He remembered his creator making it when he was very young. 

He had loved to watch his creator make the soft meshes so much that his creator had begun to teach Prism how to make them as well. He had learned to gather the best fur, to spin fine thread, to sew and how to piece together a quilt or weave a mesh. 

He sighed and moved his finished quilt square to the small pile he had completed already. He would hopefully find a good piece of mesh to borrow or else he would have to buy one at the market. If he did that though, he would likely not be able to buy his altar like he wanted to.

He vented at the thought. It was so hard. Perhaps he would get lucky. Or...maybe he should widen his search. He still couldn’t help but be scared of doing that. 

He worked on the quilt square, letting his processor wander. He would just have to wait and see. Maybe the big bots would drop something nice tomorrow.

OoOoOoOo

Prism waited until he knew the big bots had gone out before making his way down the shelf. He crossed the floor of the yellow bots workshop checking for dropped items. He always hoped the mech would leave his paints around but that never happened. He was very careful with them.

There was something odd though. A large box on the floor. Prism walked around it trying to figure out what exactly it was. 

It was completely blank and seemed to be seamless, with only a small hole at floor level on each side. What had the big bots gotten that would require such a strange box? 

He moved a little closer and he suddenly smelled something sweet. Had one of the big bots dropped a goodie box? He loved goodies! 

He edged into the box and he gasped at the sight of a full big bot goodie! It was intact without even a tiny nibble missing! He had never found a goodie this big before!

His vents caught in his chest and he moved forward before he really even thought about it. As he stepped in there was a little beep. The doors snapped shut closing him in darkness. He froze, a tiny whimper escaped his vocalizer. 

He was trapped! He finally snapped out of his stupor and ran to the door. He pounded on it, his fingers digging into the creases of the door. 

It was no use though, as hard as he tried the doors did not budge at all. He was trapped! He was going to offline in here! Why had he been so foolish!? How could he have not realized that it was a trap?! 

He moved to one corner of the trap and curled into a tiny ball as he sobbed bitterly. He didn’t want to die! He wanted to live and make quilts and go to the market! There was so much he was going to do!

He cried for what seemed like sols, until he was exhausted and he fell into an uneasy recharge. He awoke to stomping outside, but he could not see anything, only the dark that enveloped him. It made it that much scarier. It sounded like the big bots were stomping about, talking, but he couldn’t be sure. He felt groggy, and his tank rumbled horribly. 

The box tilted to the side, and felt like it was suddenly being jerked up, and then plopped back down again. 

A crack of light suddenly broke the darkness, and the top lifted off.

OoOoOoOo

“I think we caught something, Sunny,” Sideswipe yelled, and picked up the box. He sat it on the table and carefully lifted the lid....and stared. What was this? “Sunny....you need to see this!”

He lifted the lid higher, gaping at what he saw, the tiniest mech ever. 

The tiny mech had crawled into a corner of the trap and was staring at him in terror. Sideswipe felt bad for the little thing. It was very shiny, with a shimmer of colors along it’s paint and the tiniest pair of adorable doorwings that he had ever seen. 

Sunstreaker came over and took a look as well, gasping in turn at the sight of the small mech. “What is it? Why was it in our house?” 

“No idea. I wonder if it can talk? Hey, little mech? Can you understand us? Nod if you do.” 

The little mech tried to get further into the corner while continuing to stare at them in horror and terror. 

“It’s okay little mech, we won’t hurt you,” Sideswipe crooned, reaching in and picking up the tiny mech. It let out a long keening whimper. 

“Don’t kill me, please don’t kill me,” the little thing cried. 

Both twins gasped, and Sideswipe drew the little mech close, cradling him against his sparkplates. He was so tiny. 

“We won’t hurt you,” Sunstreaker said, reaching out and gently stroking a doorwing. 

As soon as Sunstreaker touched the little mech, he trembled and then fell limp in Sideswipe’s grip. Sunstreaker jerked back in alarm, “We killed it!” 

Sideswipe looked just as horrified and carried the tiny frame to the table and set him down. Sideswipe carefully examined the tiny frame worriedly, and was afraid that Sunstreaker was right that they had killed the tiny mech they had caught. 

“What do you think it is?”

“I have no idea. I want to paint him though.”

Sideswipe stared. The little mech was not turning grey. Maybe he wasn’t offlined. The small chassis were still warm to the touch. “I’m sure you do. I kinda want to make sure he isn’t hurt. He sounded terrified, Sunny.” 

Sunstreaker grunted, “Yeah...I guess he did.” He bent over, staring. “I think he just fainted.” He reached out and touched the mech’s doorwings. “I’ve never seen plating that colour before. It looks like opals.” 

Sideswipe nodded and then looked thoughtful. “I am going to run down to the store. I think I have a pet cage that should hold him so he can’t run away. I’ll grab that and some small meshes to put in it for him.” 

Sunstreaker frowned, “He spoke. He can speak and understand us. I don't think he is a pet.” 

“Of course he isn’t! But if we just let him be free, he will run away and we will never see him again.”

“I think it would scare him more,” Sunstreaker said. “He sounded terrified. He thought we were going to offline him.”

Sideswipe shrugged and left. He wasn’t gone long only a matter of breems. He came back with a cage. One that was built to hold a glitchmouse. He also brought a handful of mesh rags, which he put inside. He put the little mech inside, settling him on top of the meshes, and shut the door, locking it in place. 

Sunstreaker frowned, “I still don’t like this. He is not a pet or a toy. I don’t know what he is but he deserves to be free no matter what.” 

“I know. I just want to know more about him. Then, I will let him go free. You can paint him while he is here.” 

“No.” Sunstreaker shook his helm. “If I did, he would just look scared or sad. I want to paint him looking happy or laughing.” 

Sideswipe huffed, “You make things difficult.”

“Maybe,” Sunstreaker shrugged, “But I want to see a smile on his little faceplates. I bet it is beautiful.” 

“Yeah,” Sideswipe agreed. He is a cute little thing. “Shame he is so...small.” 

“I wonder if there are more like him.” 

“Wouldn’t there have to be?” Sideswipe said. 

Sunstreaker frowned, “I suppose. Sides..I want you to promise to not go hunting these little mechs! It is bad enough that we caught this one without bothering more of them!” 

Sideswipe frowned at Sunstreaker’s words. “Fine. I won’t catch any more of them.” 

“Or tell any of your associates about them either! Not a word about him is going to leave this house. Do you agree?” 

Sideswipe pouted and glared at his twin. “Fine. Spoilsport. You ruin all my fun.”

“No, I just don’t want...they would hunt them down. Think about your actions, Sides. Do you really...think...” 

“Yeah, fine. You’ve made your point. Swindle would be selling them as pets, and they aren’t. Fine. You win. I won’t tell anyone.” 

Sunstreaker nodded, and bent down to better observe the little mech. It seemed like he had shifted from a faint to a true sleep. He nestled into the rags, making soft, pleased noises.

OoOoOoOo

Prism shifted, he was on something soft. He didn’t remember going to his berth? He had had such an awful dream though! He had dreamed that he had been caught by the big bots whose house he lived in! It was a frightening idea for any borrower!

He sat up and looked around before squawking in fear! He had been captured by the big bots! He scooted back into a corner as he looked around his new trap! He was in a cage! What was he going to do?! He had to get out of here! 

He heard the sound of the big bots coming closer and looking around for a place to hide. There was nothing to hide behind, just the meshes themselves. He dove under the meshes and did his best to hide. Maybe they wouldn’t see him and he could escape! 

He burrowed down into the mesh, and pulled it around him until he had a little nest under the mesh. They were so soft. Even better than the meshes that he had borrowed. He hugged one to his chestplates, and closed his optics willing himself back to recharge. 

It didn’t work though. He was as alert as ever and scared. 

He could hear the mechs talking above him again, but he wasn’t going to peek out. He just wasn't going to. 

He shivered as he felt his prison shake. “Hey, hey! You in there! I know you understand us! Come on out!” 

Prism curled up tighter and trembled in fright. He squeaked in shock as something big pushed him. What was happening? 

Poke. Poke. Poke. 

There was the sound of metal hitting metal and one of the big bots yelped. “Primus, Sunny! What was that for?!” 

“Stop that! You are scaring him! Leave him alone! Can’t you see that he is terrified as it is?”

The clang came again. 

“OUCH! Blast it Sunny, stop hitting me!”

“Stop being a glitch,” the other mech hissed, and then more softly, “Little bot, we won’t hurt you, I promise. Are you in need of fuel? I can get you some.” 

Prism tank rumbled at the mention of fuel. He was in need of fuel. His tank was so low! He curled tighter, and tried to keep the tears away again. He just wanted to go back to his home. 

“Please little bot, we won’t hurt you! I brought you a treat. Here.” 

The mesh was pushed away, and a piece of an energon treat was pushed inside. Prism thought about ignoring it...but instead grabbed if and scooted back before the bot could grab him. 

He examined the treat carefully, remembering the goodie that had gotten him into this mess to begin with! He gave it a careful sniff and then took a teeny tiny nibble. He waited for a few kliks and then took another tiny nibble. 

He did not trust these big bots at all! They had trapped him and put him in a cage! He had to get out of there! He had to get home! He would hide and borrow from the big bots next door until these two gave up looking for him!

Only...he didn’t know how he was going to escape. He was trapped. He couldn’t squeeze out through the bars, and there was no borrowers to help him get the lock off. 

He waited a klik and when nothing happen he took a bigger bite. And then another, and another until his tank felt pleasantly full. 

“Little mech?” the yellow one asked. 

He peeked out and scowled up at the mech, puffing out his armour to make himself seem bigger. “Let me go!” 

“If we did, you would run away from us. We don’t want to hurt you. We just want to know more about you. What are you? Why were you in our house?” 

“I wasn’t hurting anything! I only wanted to borrow some energon or a goodie! You never would have noticed a little was missing!” 

“Borrow? You mean steal?” 

Prism bristled, his doorwings flaring into an angry ‘V’. “We dont’ steal! I’m not a thief. It is only borrowing.” 

The mech squinted at him. “Sounds much the same to me, little mech.” 

“No! No! We don’t steal!!!” Prism stomped. “Don’t tell lies.” 

The yellow mech opened his mouth, but only a little burple of laughter came out. “Oh, you sweet little thing.” 

Prism frowned at the yellow mech. The red mech did the same. “Sunny? You are laughing? This little thief admits to stealing from us and you laugh? What the frag is wrong with you?” 

The Yellow mech laughed again. “He is just so adorable and cute when he is trying to intimidate you. As for stealing, we really haven’t missed the small amount he was taking. He probably was taking it from those cubes you keep leaving for me that I never get to.” 

The red mech frowned, “That is not the point!” 

“Then what is the point?”

“He...He was taking what was ours!” the red mech growled. 

“So what. He can have it. Would you like another treat?” the yellow one asked. 

Prism stared. He was captured by mad mechs. 

“Perhaps a different flavour? I have crystal crumbs too...if you would like to try them.” 

Prism blinked up at the mech. The yellow one at least did not seem like he was going to offline him. 

He wasn’t even supposed to be talking to him. It was an unwritten law. “Yes. More,” Prism demanded. 

He felt bad however as the yellow bot handed him a small crumb of goodie again. “Thank you.” 

The yellowbot smiled, “You’re welcome. Now, would you tell me your name? I bet it is as lovely as you are little mech.” 

Prism blinked. He was not used to receiving compliments at all. Prism looked away and said softly, “Prism. My name is Prism.” 

“What a lovely name. Hello, Prism. My name is Sunstreaker and this is my twin Sideswipe. Welcome to our home.”

Prism’s doorwings fluttered, “I live here too.” He said defiantly. “I’ve lived here a long time. Before you were here.” 

“Oh? You did?” the red one asked. “Stealing from other innocent mechs?” 

Prism scowled at the mech, “I don’t steal. I only borrow. You never notice anything is gone.” He crossed his arms over his chestplates stubbornly. “You shouldn’t accuse mechs of such things. It’s not nice!” 

“You steal. You can try to pretty it up and call it something else but you are still stealing.” 

“Borrowing! I borrow, not steal!” 

“You never asked our permission to take it! That makes it stealing!” 

“You never asked to move into my home! Does that mean you are stealing?” 

Sideswipe sputtered, “This isn’t your home! It’s ours. We paid for it. You are a liar and a thief!” 

Sunstreaker growled, “Stop it. Stop it right now. Prism is allowed here. It is his home as well. There is more than enough room here for all of us. Maybe I could even get you some place where you could stay. Some place nice and cozy?” 

Prism liked the yellow bot. He seemed much more reasonable, and much less inclined to hurt him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well...some creators get their sparklings doll houses. I think they would be around the right size for you.” 

Prism blinked, his creators had spoke of such things. 

“You are trying to trick me! I won’t let you trap me! I want to be free!” 

Sunstreaker laughed, “You would be free, Prism. I just want to get you a nice home to live in. I bet I could design something that you would really like. I could even get you some nice furniture.” 

Prism was wary but the very idea of living in one of those palaces was a borrowers dream! He had heard stories of Borrower families who lived in big old homes who had dollhouses to live in. They had sounded so very nice and comfortable! “I...I couldn’t accept something like that! It is too...too costly a gift.”

“I would like to give it to you anyway,” Sunstreaker said. “You could consider it payment for letting me paint you.” 

“Payment?” Prism considered that. “Y-you want to paint me?” 

“I do. Very much,” Sunstreaker purred. “I want to paint you very much. So...it would not be a gift. Not exactly.” 

“Yes...that would be....acceptable,” Prism said, wringing his hands. 

Sunstreaker beamed down at him, “Perfect.” 

Sideswipe did not look very pleased though. “So that’s it? You invite the thief to live with us? What next? You going to start giving your art away on the streets instead of selling it? Should I give away everything in my store too?” 

Sunstreaker gave his twin a flat look. “Are you quite done being an overdramatic aft? I am inviting a guest to live with us. He is not going to eat us out of house and home, Sideswipe. Relax and don’t be so rude.”

Sideswipe’s armour ruffled, “It’s my home too!” 

“Sides, please stop it, you are making an aft of yourself.” Sunstreaker shook his helm, and turned his attention back to Prism. “Would you like to come up to my studio, Prism? We could begin the plans for your new home.” 

Prism glanced at Sideswipe and back to Sunstreaker, “I would like that.” 

Sunstreaker opened the cage, and smiled as Prism climbed up into his hand. “Good. I can’t wait to get started.” 

Prism trembled as he trusted the big mech, wondering if he had just made a terrible mistake by doing so. The big bot however carried him carefully into the studio, where he was gently set on the easel. “Let’s start on some blueprints. Lets see. Berthroom, Washracks, Kitchen, living room. Rooms for you to do things. hmm. Spare berthrooms in case of other guests. Maybe a garden? A pool for you to swim in. A gazebo.”

Prism stared at the sketch in shock! This was a huge home! Far too big for him!

“T-this is so very b-big. Are you sure you want to make something s-s-so big?” 

“I think you deserve something nice,” Sunstreaker said. “How do you feel about a little glass house for growing crystals?” 

Prism’s optics widened, “I could have such a thing?” 

“You can have whatever you want...within reason.” 

Prism blushed and looked away. “This is far too much for me! I...I would be happy with a small home.” 

Sunstreaker laughed, “But I would not. I am going to get you a wonderful home and fill it with beautiful things for you to have. I won’t hear otherwise. The more you complain, the more rooms I am going to add to it. So do you want the glass house or not?” 

Prism blushed even harder, covering his faceplates with his wee little servos. “Yes...If such a thing is possible I would like one.” 

“Then you will have one, little one. I will make this one of my finest creations.”  
Prism nodded, in shock. Surely this was a dream....a very, very strange dream, and he would wake up back in his little cosy berth. “You said y-you want to paint me?” He asked, in an awkward attempt to change the subject. 

“I do. I have so many ideas. You will be beautiful, but I need to get some supplies. Crystals, and maybe some organic fabrics.” 

Prism blinked at the mech, yes...this had to be a dream. That was absolutely mad. No one could get a hold of organic cloths. They were far too dear. He closed his optics tight, and willed himself to come online, but nothing happened when he opened them again, the big bot was still there. 

“Is something the matter, Prism?” 

“N-no...everything is fine. I-I’m just in shock.” 

“That is understandable. You have had a lot of shocks this sol. Hmm, we will get you some metalitrees. Some bonsai ones so they are your sized. Hmm. Yes, I think we almost have it now.”

Prism didn’t know what to say or do. This big bot was showering him in gifts and presents! He looked at the blueprint that had been drawn and gasped! It had three floors and more rooms than were needed three times over!

It was so BIG! He had never imagined that he would live in such a home. He was shocked. He was stunned. It was completely overwhelming. 

“This is s-s-so much,” Prism said, shaking. He was afraid of what the big bot would want in return. 

“It’s not really,” Sunstreaker said, “But I think it would suit you well. I already have ideas about the paintings as well. I know a mech that makes the most intricate little backdrops and dioramas. His name is Hound. He’s very talented.”

Prism stared, “Oh. I-I would like to meet him then.” 

“You will,” Sunstreaker promised.

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker smiled as he looked at the small mech. He had positioned the little mech on a pale blue crystal what was set in a beam of sunlight that made the light and Prism’s armor glow. It was beautiful. This would be one of his finest paintings, he just knew it.

Prism was an excellent model as well! Able to hold very still for long periods of time and seemingly content to do so. “Do you need a break Prism?” 

“No...I’ll be fine for a bit longer.” 

Sunstreaker nodded, “Just a bit longer than and we can go eat.” He took several image captures and filed them away for later reference. They were useful, but not as good as having a model before him.

He went back to his canvas and painted furiously, getting as much down as he could before their break. It was turning out to be amazing. The colours vivid, and the way Prism’s plating looked...it was even better than he imagined. 

He finally got to a stopping point, content to let the paint dry before adding on to it. He step back and gasped. 

He had surpassed even his wildest expectations! Prism glowed in the painting along with the crystal in an ethereal way that made him seem to be made of pure light. He was so beautiful and elegant that it took his breath away. 

He would have to ask Hound to recommend someone who could make outfits for his...dolls in the doll house. It should be easy to find someone able to create unique designs in miniature. He could already imagine some of the designs. Prism made up as mythical beings, like tiny a electro-faerie or a crystal nymph. Sparkling tale princesses and plucky heroes. 

“D-does it look good?” Prism asked, watching Sunstreaker’s reaction. 

“Would you like to see it?” Sunstreaker asked, and as soon as Prism gave a little nod Sunstreaker carefully picked him up and took him around to see the painting. 

Prism gasped, “That can’t be me! I don’t look like that.” 

“But you do!” Sunstreaker said happily. “Even more beautiful than that.” 

The tiny mech blushed adorably and Sunstreaker felt his spark pound hard in his chest. The tiny mech was so beautiful and sweet, that Sunstreaker found himself spending more and more time with him.

It was strange but he felt more drawn to this tiny mech than he had for any other mech he met. It was just his luck to be attracted to a mech that literally untouchable.

“Is something wrong?” Prism asked, staring up at him. 

“No...no....nothing is wrong. I was just thinking. We should get fuel. Right? I bet you are nearly on empty,” Sunstreaker said, trying to cover up his uneasy silence. 

Prism vented softly and settled more comfortably in Sunstreaker’s hand. “I am not that low on fuel, but getting there. You sure nothing is wrong?” 

“I’m sure, little one. I picked up some energon treats last night, would you like to try them?” That was always a sure way to distract Prism. The little thing had the worse sweet denta. 

“New ones?” Prism asked, perking up, and then stiffening. “I think you are trying to distract me. Really! Sunstreaker!” 

“I am not! I am just suggesting a treat while we are on a break. The fact that I have a new box of oxidized crystal goodies is a lucky happenstance and nothing more. Now, would you like to pick out the one that you want to try?” 

Prism nodded eagerly, “Is there a goodie guide so you can tell which ones are what?” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “Of course there is. Only the best for my little muse.” 

Prism blushed, hiding his faceplates, but his doorwings fluttered happily. “Oh, you are so good to me,” he whispered, and looked up shyly. 

Sunstreaker hummed happily, pulling Prism against his chest plates. “Hound should be here today with the finished dollhouse.” 

Prism’s vents stuttered, “Really?” 

Sunstreaker laughed, “Yes, really. Excited, aren’t you.” 

“I won’t lie. I am,” Prism whispered, hiding his faceplates again. 

“Good! So am I. I am anxious to see how close to my designs he was able to get. He is usually very good though and making exactly what is wanted.” 

Prism looked up at him with wonder. “It will be perfect no matter what! I can’t wait to see it!” 

Sunstreaker laughed, “Nor can I. I am curious to see how he furnished it. I gave him details on a few pieces but gave him free rein with the rest.”

Prism gasped, “He made furniture for it too?”

“Of course. You need furniture in a home after all.”

Prism’s optics widened, “Like big bot furniture?! I’ve never had anything like that. Just what I could cobble together myself.” 

“Nicer than most ‘big bot’ furniture, I would imagine,” Sunstreaker said. “Hound likes to se organic materials. It is...his specialty you could say. Sideswipe procures a lot of the materials for his art.”

“What? That is far too dear for me,” Prism gasped. 

“Not at all, my muse. You deserve the best.” 

Prism’s doorwings were flapping happily by the time Sunstreaker deposited him on the table and went to get the treats he promised. 

Sunstreaker noticed and chuckled, “You seem very happy.” 

“Why would I not be happy? How could I not? You made me look beautiful in the painting you are doing some how. My new home is arriving this sol and you tell me it will be furnished as well! Add in that you found a new sweet for me, everything is wonderful!” 

Sunstreaker had to smile, the little mech was pleased with the smallest of kindnesses that he received. It was well worth it to see the look of amazement on his faceplates whenever a new gift or surprise was unveiled. He found the box of goodies easily and carried them back to the studio and set it on the table with Prism. “Alright. Are you ready to pick a treat?” 

Prism was purring happily as he looked over the treats and finally settled on a gelled energon bonbon with crystals and some shiny metal sprinkled on top. It was a work of art. “That one. Please. Will you cut it up for me?” 

Sunstreaker put it on a plate, quartering it up and pushing one of the bits towards Prism, who broke off a piece and ate it slowly. It was liquid in the center, making it a sticky task. 

He seemed to be having trouble so Sunstreak began to cut up the remaining quarter of a goodie that was still on the plate. Soon, six carefully cut of bits remained and held the liquid in their center. 

Prism looked up at him and had the treat smeared along his faceplates which looked adorable on him. “Enjoying the goodie?” 

Prism blushed, “Yes, do you a napkin or a cleaning cloth I can use to clean my faceplates?” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “Hold still.” 

Sunstreaker licked his thumb and the swiped it against Prism’s faceplates. He collected most of the goodie’s residue and then popped his thumb in his mouth. “Mmm. That is quite good. You are far sweeter though.” 

Prism blinked up at him, a blush suffusing his plating from the tips of his helm to the bottom of his peds and leaking into his field. He ducked his helm, speechless. “I’m not,” he whispered.

“But you are,” Sunstreaker winked. “You do seem to have it all over you. Do you want me to put some solvents in the sink.”

Prism shifted from ped to ped, “With bubbles?” 

Sunstreaker laughed, “If you want, I know we have some effervescent solvent salts.”

Prism wiggled, “That would be nice.” 

“I’ll go fill your washtub and add lots of your solvents salts to the water.” 

Prism smiled. “Thank you, Sunstreaker. You are too good to me!” 

“Nonsense. I am doing what any nice mech would. Finish eating your goodie and then I will take you to your washtub.”

Prism at the rest of the treat slowly, getting himself stickier---if that was possible, and when he was done Sunstreaker picked him up and carried him over to the sink, placing him in the washtub inside. It was big enough to be a pool as far as prism was concerned, and deep enough too! Sunstreaker placed a small cube in it for Prism to use as a seat. There was as many bubbles as Sunstreaker asked. They nearly hid Prism from sight. 

“Want me to get you some cleaning clothes?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Please, this stuff is still sticking to my plating!”

Sunstreaker went to go and get the cleaning clothes while Prism happily splashed around in his bath. The tiny mech was so adorable, his tiny wings fluttering in the water and forming tiny bubbles as they spread back open.

“Sunstreaker! Help!” Sunstreaker rushed back to the sink and froze in surprise at the sight before him. Prism had somehow become trapped inside a bubble that was floating above the solvents.

Sunstreaker’s lip twitched up in an amused grin, but he dutifully popped the bubble, catching the little mech and putting gently back into the solvents. “Careful there, little one.” 

“I thought I was going to float away!” Prism gasped, looking shaken. 

“You didn’t though. I saved you. I’ll always save you.”

Prism ducked his helm almost disappearing into the bubbles, “You always say things like that.” 

“Why should I not? It is true after all. Here is your cleaning clothes. Do you need any help to wash your doorwings?” 

Prism smiled and gave a happy little chirp. “If you wouldn’t mind? I always have trouble reaching them.” 

Sunstreaker took a cleaning cloth and gently wiped the tiny doorwings on Prism’s back, taking care not to pull or tweak the fragile appendages. Prism giggled and laughed, “That tickles, Sunstreaker!”

Sunstreaker chuckled and did it again, loving the way Prism’s peals of laughter echoed through the room. He had the most beautiful laugh. 

“Sunny!!!” Prism squealed. “It tickles!!!” 

“You are so adorable.” 

“I’m really not,” Prism said venting heavily. 

“Oh, but you are, my muse.” His spark flip-flopped. 

How had he fallen so hard for the tiny mech? It was cruel joke of Primus’ that the mech who was everything that he had ever wanted would be so unobtainable. Prism was sweet and kind, as well as shy and beautiful. It was such a shame that their sizes were so disproportionate. He would never know the joy of holding Prism in his arms, just in his servo. 

Sunstreaker sighed but smiled down at Prism. “Now let’s get you dried off and to your hiding place. Hound should be here within the joor to deliver your new home.”

Prism’s doorwings trembled with excitement. Droplets of water splashed about. “Oh! So soon?”  
Sunstreaker grabbed a soft polishing cloth and helped Prism out of the wash tub. He set the little bot on the counter and offered him a smaller polishing cloth. 

“Yes, so soon. It will take him a bit to unpack it all. He said he would back everything well so it won’t be damaged in transport.” 

Prism dried himself off and squeaked happily as Sunstreaker put out some of his best polish for the little bot. 

Prism hummed, as he made his plating shine.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and Prism yelped in fright! Sunstreaker tossed the polishing cloth over Prism and flipped the washtub in the sink over quickly. “Stay hidden, Prism. I’ll see who it is. Stay still and keep quiet.” 

Prism trembled and tried to remain as still as possible. He moved the cloth so he could see out from under it. Sunstreaker went to the door and opened it. A green big bot came in with a huge package he was carrying. 

It was so big! That must be the house that Sunstreaker had ordered for him!

“Where do you want it?” the big green mech asked. 

“Over here, I have a table set up for it,” Sunstreaker said, he covertly glanced over to where Prism was hiding, and then back to the green mech. 

The package was set on the table, and slowly the packing was stripped away. Prism covered his hand over his mouth to muffle the gasp that left his vocalizer. It was so HUGE! 

“I’ve got all of the other stuff still in the transport,” the green mech said, and went back to bring back several more boxes. One box contained a garden in miniature. The perfect size for a borrower!

It had beautiful crystals in it, and even a gazebo that was just his size! It was so pretty that he could hardly believe that it was all for him! The green mech began to unpack the smaller boxes and Prism was in awe of the beautiful furniture that he caught glimpses of as it was unpacked. He could hardly wait to go and explore it when the green mech left. 

“Can you get me a small cube of solvents, Sunstreaker? I want to check the fountain and then the washrack. I still don’t understand why you wanted it to work.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “I wanted everything to be perfect. You know how I am about projects.” 

“Yeah, I know how you are,” the mech said, and took the cube from Sunstreaker. It caught on Sunstreaker’s fingers and spilled across the floor. 

“Oh, frag! I’m so sorry!” 

Before Sunstreaker could stop him the mech was crossing the room and grabbing the cloth that Prism was hiding under. Prism squeaked loudly as he was suddenly out in the open and the green mech was looming over him, staring. 

“WHAT IS THAT?”

Prism squeaked again in fright, far too scared to move. Sunstreaker seemed equally frozen. 

“What is that?” the mech asked again, and bent down to peer at Prism. 

Sunstreaker growled lowly and put himself between Prism and Hound. “Don’t touch him! You saw nothing!” 

Hound frowned, “Why are you acting like this? You act like I am going to hurt the little mech!” 

Prism peeked around Sunstreaker, “You...You’re not?” 

Hound looked affronted, “Of course not! I would never hurt any living thing! So, I take it that you are the reason that Sunstreaker ordered the house and furniture? Why don’t you come over where you can see better while I finish unpacking your furniture?” 

Prism trembled as Sunstreaker picked him up and took him to the dollhouse. It was even more beautiful up close. So intricate. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said as Sunstreaker set him in the little garden. The pool was empty, but he still walked around it and stared at the mosaic at the bottom. There was a path through the garden, it lead to the gazebo, and passed it to the glass house for growing crystals. “So beautiful.” 

“Glad you think so,” Hound said. “You’ll have to let me know how you want the furniture set up.” 

Prism stared at him, still looking uneasy. “Ah...sure he said and moved towards the door into the house itself. 

He was dazzled just looking the door, with lovely windows built into it. He turned the handle with a trembling servo. He had never seen or heard of any borrower having a house so grand and beautiful! 

There was a gorgeous pattern along the floor of tiles of a golden brown hue, some lighter some darker than others. He had no idea where to start! 

“Do you have any ideas where you want everything, little one?” 

“Prism. And, no I don’t. Why don’t you set up all the furniture where you think it should go, and then I will decide if I want to change anything. If that is okay?” 

Hound nodded, “If that is what you want.” 

Prism moved from room to room, still shaking. There was just so much. So many rooms. He just couldn't believe how many. Each one was beautiful in it’s own way. He climbed the stairway up to the second floor, optics wide as he took in what had to be a library. “Are....are there going to be datapads in here?” 

“Yes, and working ones too. There are some mechs that collect them, believe it or not. Got some good special editions for you.” 

Prism’s optic widened and he clasped his servos to his chestplates. This was far more than he had ever expected! He had no idea that Sunstreaker was going to do so much for him! His helm was spinning with all the beautiful and wonderful surprises he saw everywhere! “That is so amazing! I had no idea there were pads my size that really worked!” 

Hound laughed, “You would be surprised how many rich mechs have models homes like this that they fill with collected treasures.” 

Prism shook. It was just too much. he sat down where he was, taking in deep vents before bursting into tears. 

Sunstreaker had moved over to the room, a frantic look on his face. “What is wrong, Prism, are you hurt? What happened?”

“It---it---it’s too much. I don’t understand why are you being so nice to me. I don’t understand.” 

Sunstreaker stared, optics wide, “Prism...” 

Prism wept, large tears poured down his face. “This is too much! I don’t deserve all this! You shouldn’t have done all of this.” 

Sunstreaker and Hound shared a worried look. “Prism, I did this to because I wanted to. I thought you deserved to have nice things. You are a wonderful mech and I want you to be comfortable.” 

Prism stared at him, “It is too much! Far, far too much!” 

Hound laughed, “Actually little mech, while this is one of the most detailed houses I have made there are so many that are far more elaborate. This is a nice middle ground actually.” 

Prism whimpered, “It’s still too much. Much more than i deserve.”

“Don’t say that, Prism. You deserve this and so much more. You are my muse and I---yeah...please don’t be sad.” 

Prism nodded, and wiped at his faceplates, “You’ve been so good to me. I don’t know how you can ever repay you.” 

“Prism. you don’t have to repay me. This is my gift to you. Just be happy for it. I want to see you smile.” 

Prism gave Sunstreaker a weak smile. Sunstreaker reached down and rubbed between the miniscule doorwings, “You can smile better than that, Prism. Show me that beautiful smile.” 

Prism chuckled and wiped his optics, before giving him a bright smile. “Thank you for this Sunstreaker.” 

Hound chuckled, “So Prism, is it? Where did you come from? I have never seen a mech as tiny as you. I have to admit that I would love to have a tiny buddy like you. Or even better, a tiny co-worker who could help with some of the trickier bits.”

Prism blinked at him, “I---I come from here. I mean I lived in this house. M-my---I shouldn’t talk about it. It’s a s-s-ecret.” His wings twitched, “B-borrowers live in a lot of homes. There might be some living in yours we just h-hide.” 

“Oh, wow, really? Do you think they would talk to me?” 

“Probably not without someone vouching f-for out,” Prism whispered.

“Would you do that for me?” Hound pleaded. 

“I-I could try, if you like?” 

Hound beamed, “I’ll start working on another house for them! Do you think they would like a house like this?” 

Prism stared at Hound, “Of course they would! It doesn’t even have to be this fancy and big! Although...they might like a glass house like you made for me where they can grow crystals.” 

“Oh, really? That is no problem! I can do that easily! Thank you Prism! Whenever you can come over, I hope you will come and talk to any little mech who might be in my house.”

“If there is anyone...there might not be,” Prism said, optics wide and surprised that he had agreed to such a thing. “They also might not listen to me.” 

“It’s worth a try,” Hound said with a little nod. 

“I hope they will meet you,” Prism blurted out. “You seem like a very nice mech.” 

“Well, let me go get the rest of the furniture. You keep wandering around, let me know if you want anything changed or rearranged.” 

Prism nodded and returned to his house, looking around in awe at the amazing home. he was half afraid to touch anything. It was all too fine for a simple borrower like him. He stopped in shock when he saw the fancy wash rack that was in the house. 

It was so beautiful! He was afraid he would break something for sure! 

“Do you like your house Prism?”

Prism wrung his servos, “I do. I really do. Wow. I...just....I....” 

“It’s overwhelming?” Hound asked. 

Prism nodded, feeling like he was going to fall apart again. It was apparent from the look on his faceplates. 

“Yes,” Prism finally said, and held his arms up in a clear, if silent plea for Sunstreaker to pick him up. 

Sunstreaker moved over and picked up Prism, cradling him to his chestplates. “It’s alright, Prism. I understand that you are overwhelmed. You will be okay though. Hound will finish setting up the house and then you can explore at your leisure.” 

Hound smiled and came over. “No problem at all. I look forward to having you visit my home, Prism. I hope you can convince other little mechs to live with me.” 

“I hope I can too,” Prism whimpered, sounding more calm already. The steady beat of Sunstreaker’s spark helped. It made him feel warm and comforted. 

Sunstreaker pet his doorwings gently until he was hovering over the edge of recharge. He could have stayed there forever. Sunstreaker made him feel so safe and protected. 

“I guess I will be going,” Hound said. 

Sunstreaker showed him to the door, Prism still cradled against his chestplates and more than halfway to recharge.

OoOoOoOo

Prism walked around his house. It didn’t feel real, and yet here he was. The lights worked, as did the washrack, and the miniature energon dispenser. It was mind boggling. All of the details that went into it. He had so many datapads to read!

There was even a tiny stove that really worked! He had even been able to make a batch of goodies for Sunstreaker as a thank you present. They had barely fit over the tip of Sunstreaker’s finger but he had eaten them anyway and said that they were the best he ever had. 

Sunstreaker was so sweet. He was always doing such nice things for him! He even made him look beautiful in the paintings he did. Hound had been by twice to drop off costumes for Prism to wear while Sunstreaker painted him as well as several new pieces of furniture, including a swinging seat for the garden and a tiny basket and thin mesh so he could picnic in the garden as well.

Sunstreaker had made him promise to let him paint him while having a picnic. Prism had no idea why Sunstreaker liked painting him so much. He wasn’t much to look at after all.

He was rather plain looking. Just grey. Not even an interesting shade of grey, but one that bordered on white. Boring. His creators had been so sad that he had not taken on their colours at all. His wings twitched. As much as he loved them he couldn't help but wonder if he wasn’t a disappointment to them. 

He still missed them. 

He finally walked into the berthroom. It was the most private of the rooms. some of the others were open, with only three wall. The berthroom had four. It was nice and dark and had the softest meshes. It was wonderfully comfortable. He wished that Sunstreaker was a borrower. It would be the perfect home for them both...and promptly blushed at the thought. He shouldn’t think that way about a big bot. 

It was hard though, he had never felt this way about any borrowers only for Sunstreaker. He would never tell anyone but at night sometimes he would touch his panel to thoughts of the big mech. 

Sunstreaker was just so perfect! He was a talented artist, sweet and kind! He was generous and giving and seemed to care about him so much. Prism knew he shouldn’t have feelings like this for the mech, but he couldn’t help it. Sunstreaker was all he ever wanted in a mate.

He was such a horrible borrower. A bad, bad mech. So naughty. It made him wiggle, and squirm. Horrible. 

He pulled back the meshes and climbed in, reveling at the softness that surrounded him. It was wonderful. The best. He pulled the meshes around him and tried not to think about Sunstreaker, and failed. 

He wish Sunstreaker was his size, and prayed to Primus every night for such a blessing. He know he didn’t deserve it, but he wished for it all the same. 

He could only hope that when he did find a mate that they liked Sunstreaker as much as he did and would be willing to move into his house with him. He had somehow ended up with an amazingly well appointed life that would be perfect if he only had his creators here with him. 

He fought back a sob. He missed his creators so much! He would give anything to have them back with him! He missed the way that his carrier had sung to him when he was being tucked into his berth as a sparkling or the way that his Sire, had played with him when he was back from borrowing for the sol.

He pulled the meshes tight around him crying until he was exhausted and limp against the berth. It hurt so much. His vents stuttered with silent sobs. It wasn’t fair. Maybe he was cursed. Maybe Primus hated him. And that hurt as well. He had tried so hard to be a good mech---a good borrower. 

“Prism? Is something wrong?” Sunstreakers voice came quietly. 

Prism stayed motionless in the meshes, not wanting to disturb Sunstreaker with his sadness. Sunstreaker was too nice of a mech for him bother like that. “I..I’m okay. Just was...taking a stasis nap.” 

“If you are sure….” 

“I am. I will be out in a little bit. What outfit do you want me in today?”

Sunstreaker was silent outside of the dollhouse for a long time. “Am I working you too hard? It really sounded like you were crying...Prism? Maybe we should take a break and you can rest.” 

“I’m find Sunstreaker.” He wiped his face against the meshes, and made himself get up. He crossed the room to the door and stepped out into the common room where Sunstreaker could see him. “See...I’m fine.” 

The golden mech frowned, “Prism, I can see the streak on your faceplates. What is making my favourite mech so sad?” 

Prism’s lower lip quivered. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t going to cry. 

“Is it something that I did? Please, tell me! Whatever it is, I won’t do it again if it upsets you so much.” 

Prism sniffed, feeling like he was about to start weeping again. Sunstreaker was such a good mech! He was so kind and considerate. “It...it’s not you. I...just was thinking.” 

“Thinking about what? Please? Is there anyway that I can help?” 

“No, you can’t. I..I was thinking about my creators.” 

“Oh! You must miss them! Why don’t you invite them to come and live here too! We can even get them their own home if they want to let this be your home.”

A whimper escaped his vocalizer. “They offlined, Sunstreaker. When I was younger.” 

Sunstreaker stared, “You’ve been alone all this time? Oh, you poor little mech.” 

Another whimper, “I miss them.” 

“I can tell. You poor---” Sunstreaker didn’t have the words. He had lost his creators so long ago he barely remembered them at all. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” 

“I am still sorry for your loss.” 

Sunstreaker held Prism to his chestplates, putting a servo over the tiny mech to comfort him.

OoOoOoOo

Sideswipe let his smiled drop from his faceplates as soon as the customer walked away. He turned to his brother, “I told you people would ask! What are we supposed to tell them? The new model you are apparently obsessed with is living in a dollhouse in your studio?”

Sunstreaker shrugged, “I don’t care what you tell them. It is none of their fragging business where Prism is.” Only the fact that is his armour fluffed out truly revealed how he felt about that. 

“I don’t know why you are even obsessed with him like this. It’s unhealthy.” 

“You are just jealous.” 

Sideswipe threw his hands in the air, pacing away, “Do you hear yourself? Frag. It’s like---” He stopped, and turned on heel and stomped back over to Sunstreaker.

“You are disgusting, Sunstreaker! I don’t know what you are thinking or if you are thinking.You need to stop. That...thing has to get out of our house! It is driving you mad! You have to have realized that there is no future with him! If you tried anything you would either fry his circuits or rip him into pieces.” 

Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe a flat look. “Should I model myself after you then? Should I start haunting the gates of the education sectors or watching the sparklings at the play areas?”

“Frag you! Frag you Sunny. It’s not even like that. Blue is an adult.” 

Sunstreaker snorted. “He’s not even a vorn into his adult frame and you were stalking after him well before that. Don’t you preach at me about morals, or who to love brother. It makes you look like the worse of hypocrites.” Sunstreaker glares, “And stop calling Prism a thing. He’s a good mech. He has a sweet spark. Primus knows he’s far kinder than you have ever been.” 

Sideswipe stared, “Sunny.” 

“Stop slagging calling me that. THAT isn’t my name.”

“/Sunny//, you are my twin. I worry about you. You need to get rid of that thing before you do something that you will really regret. I am sure that your friend Hound would love to have it live with him. You can move the entire….thing to Hounds. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

“Doesn’t what sound nice, Sideswipe?” 

SIdeswipe and Sunstreaker straightened up instantly at the sound of the voice. Sideswipe turned around and then grinned, “Blue! You never said that you were coming to see the art show!”

Bluestreak smiled shyly, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Mmm...best surprise I have had all day,” he move to cross the distance between them, but Bluestreak put his hand up. “Chaperone’s here. They wouldn't let me come otherwise.” Bluestreak’s doorwings flicked with dismay. “So...what is the matter? Why are you fighting?” 

Sideswipe opened his mouth and then shut it again, “Sunny is hoarding things. You know how it is.” 

Bluestreak shook his helm, “You two shouldn’t fight. As long as Sunstreaker isn’t hurting anyone with his ‘hoarding’ then you should just let him be if it makes him happy.” 

Sideswipe frowned, “You don’t understand-” 

Sunstreaker cut him off, “Thank you Bluestreak. At least someone here is an intelligent mech.” 

Sideswipe bristled, “Watch it, brother.” 

“No. You watch it Sideswipe. You are getting your paintings. I don’t know what your issue is.” 

::You gragging glitch it is wrong! He’s not even a real mech. He’s...frag Sunny. What is wrong with you?::

Sunstreaker’s displeasure flared through the twin bond and through his field. ::Don’t you ever say that again. He’s clearly a better mech than you are.::

::Right. The thief and pest is a btter mech. That is why he is getting you to provide him with everything a thief could ever want.:: 

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe, his rage clear through the bond. ::I am warning you right now Sideswipe. You insult Prism one more time, or call him a ‘thing’ or a pest and I will ruin your courtship with Bluestreak!:: 

::You wouldn’t dare!:: 

::His creators wouldn’t be too happy if he came back without his seals now would they? It’s not like it would be hard, he can’t handle high grade.::

::Sunstreaker! How can you....what did Bluestreak ever do to you?::

::What did Prism ever do to you?”

::He’s taking you away from me.::

Sunstreaker glared, ::You are doing that well enough on your own.::

Sideswipe was silent. Hurt radiated across the bond, but Sunstreaker ruthlessly closed it off. 

“Why don’t we do look around, Blue.” Sideswipe said. 

“Sure! Oh, Sunstreaker! I love your new work! That new model you found is adorable! He must be amazing for you to paint him so often.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “He is wonderful. I think that he will be in a lot more of my work.”

Bluestreak leaned forward, looking at Sunstreak carefully. “You love him don’t you!? Congratulations! I am so happy for you!”

Sunstreaker’s spark clenched. It was hard to admit to himself, because it hurt so much. “I do. I really do.” And nothing could ever come of it, even if Prism loved him in turn. 

“I hope to meet him someday,” Bluestreak said, “He must be a wonderful bot to have caught your optic.” 

“He’s very special,” Sunstreaker said, “And very shy.” 

“Oh....and beautiful,” Bluestreak said, “Never seen armour like that!” 

“He is a rare and unique mech that is for certain.” Sunstreaker stared at his brother as he spoke with a smirk. “Sideswipe however doesn’t seem to like him very much. He thinks that he is a bad influence on me.” 

Bluestreak turned to Sideswipe in surprise. “How could you say that? They are in love! You can’t stop true love!”

“He’s not normal,” Sideswipe said. “He’s glitched.” 

Bluestreak sighed, “Sideswipe. Stuff like that doesn’t---they love each other.” 

“He’s not glitched. he’s just different. He has the sweetest spark of any mech I’ve ever met,” Sunstreaker said. “He is my muse. I love him. I love him more than I’ve ever loved any mech.” 

Sideswipe stared. His brother was absolutely mad. 

Sunstreaker flushed and looked away, he wasn’t usually so demonstrative. He spark pounded within it’s casing. 

There was a flicker of light near the ceiling and he looked up to see what it was. His spark froze when he caught sight of Prism leaning over from a support beam and looking down at him in return. The tiny mech looked shocked at Sunstreaker’s words and Sunstreaker could only hope that he had not just ruined everything. 

Bluestreak noticed that Sunstreaker was distracted, “Sunstreaker? What’s wrong? What are you looking at?” 

Sunstreaker wrenched his optics away and he forced himself to smile. “Just thinking about Prism.”

OoOoOoOo

Swindle didn’t like this kind of thing. The mechs that came to Sunstreaker’s gallery showing were not his usual crowd, but he had buyers that were always interested in the mech’s paintings. He couldn't really understand the allure.

Megatron, especially was always interesting in the things. So dutifully Swindle went and bought up the ones the Lord High Protector was interested it. It was easy credits, but dull as slag...right until he looked up and spotted the little mech up in the rafters. Now he had heard rumours of such creatures but never seen one himself. 

HIs optics narrowed and he watch the tiny thing. It seemed to be looking at the artist mech, Sunstreaker. Wait…

Swindle looked around the art show with wide optics, really looking at the paintings. Paintings of a familiar looking mech. So, the little mech belonged to the artist mech?

Not for much longer. 

He could already hear the credits rolling in. He was going to make so much money off of this. Now he just had to catch the little thing. Well, he knew where it lived now. That made it easier.

OoOoOoOo

Prism felt like his spark was going to burst from his chest. He kept it all in check until he made it home, and Sideswipe went up to recharge. He couldn't keep quiet any longer after that.

“D-did you mean what you said?” It burst from his lipplates and he immediately ducked his helm, flushing brightly. 

“I----” Sunstreaker looked away. 

“You?” 

“Prism....” 

Prism’s flush brightened, creeping along his plating. “Yes?” he asked shyly. “You were saying?” 

Sunstreaker wouldn’t make optic contact with Prism. “I, ah...how much did you hear?”

Prism laughed and began to climb up Sunstreaker’s arm up onto his shoulder. Sunstreaker turned to look at the little mech and he was shocked when Prism stood on pedtip and pressed a kiss to his bottom lip.

He stared at Prism in shock. “Prism? You just….that...you…” 

Prism blushed and turned his helm. “I..I thought you...I’m sorry…” 

“Don't be sorry! I liked it.”

“I liked it too,” Prism whispered. “You make my spark...you make my spark pound behind my chestplates. Sunny....” 

“It hurts.” 

“I know,” Prism said. “But it’s a good kinda hurt. Even if we can’t...you know...I’m glad I’m here with you. You make me happy.” 

“You make me happy too,” Sunstreaker said, nuzzling Prism. “I---you are the best thing in my life.”

OoOoOoOo

Prism sighed and curled up in his meshes. He had been having the best sols of his life this past decacycle. He had admitted that he loved Sunstreaker and Sunstreaker had said that he loved Prism back! It made him so happy! He rolled in the meshes happily.

He wondered when Sideswipe and Sunny were going to be back. The two had gone to a meeting with a mech who wanted to buy several of Sunstreaker’s paintings. Before they had left, Sunstreaker had mentioned that he would bring Prism back a surprise.

He couldn't wait to see what it was. Sunstreaker always brought the best gifts, and since they were from the mech he loved most in this world it made them twice as special. 

There was a noise outside the dollhouse. Prism threw the meshes aside. Excited. He hurried out of the berthroom and into the commonroom, grinding to a halt as he spotted the mech looming over the dollhouse. This wasn’t Sunstreaker! He backpedled, falling back onto his aft in his haste to get away. 

“Wh-who are you!” he whimpered, getting up he made a dash for the berthroom. 

The mech just laughed, a huge servo knocking over his furniture breaking fragile details and items as he tried to catch Prism as he fled into his home. He had to get away! He had to be here, with his Sunny! 

“Please! Leave me alone! Go away!” 

His plea was ignored as the mech reached in with the other servo, more things breaking as the mech tried to corner Prism in the house. Prism made it into his berthroom and he burrowed under the meshes and prayed the mech wouldn’t see him.

His prayers went unanswered. The mech grabbed him, meshes and all and shoved him into a bag before he could wiggle free.

“Let me go!” he wailed! Sunstreaker! What would Sunstreaker think? He cried, hugging himself tightly.

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker couldn’t wait to get home! He just knew that Prism would love his surprise! Hound had made a beautiful dressing table with a matching vanity chair along with a standing full body mirror. He knew just where to put them in Prism’s house!

His beloved would be so surprised!

As soon as they arrived, Sunstreaker rushed to his studio, ignoring his twin’s sigh of disgust. However as soon as he opened the door, his faceplates fell and he took a step back in horror. Prism’s home was in shambles! Furniture lay scattered, with some even on the floor broken to small bits. He rushed to the ruined home, “Prism! Prism!? Where are you? Answer me!”

Nothing but silence answered Sunstreaker’s plea. He shook, the package falling from his hands, and a wail escaped his vocalizer. No! This couldn’t be happening. He shook. “Prism? Prism! Answer me!”

“What’s going on?” Sideswipe’s voice came from behind him. 

Sunstreaker turned, faceplates blank for a moment, “You did this. You did this! I know you did! You hated him!” 

Sideswipe looked around, “Sunny...I didn’t do anything. It looks---” 

Sunstreaker roared and lashed out, punching Sideswipe hard in the faceplates. “What did you do! Who did you pay! Damn you! Damn you Sides! I will make you pay for this!” 

Sideswipe reeled back from the unexpected blow. “Sunny! I-” 

“You don’t get to call me that! Only he could call me that!”

“I didn’t do anything. I didn’t do this, Sunny. Please don’t be like this,” He put a hand on the dent in his faceplate. It hurt, clearly. Energon was already slowly seeping from the shallow cut in the center of the dent. “I didn’t hurt Prism, and I didn’t hire anyone to hurt Prism.”

“Lies! You are lying! You hated him.” 

“Yeah. I hated him, but I wouldn't do this, Sunny. Frag. You should know me better than that.” 

Sunstreaker glared at him, “Then who did it?” 

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t me!” 

“Lies! All you do is lie! You hated Prism and wanted him gone! Now he is gone! Are you happy now?! This is what you wanted, isn’t it?! Go get smelter! I hate you!” 

Sideswipe tried to reach out over the twin bond but he could feel only rage and deep loss before Sunstreaker blocked his end ruthlessly.

Sideswipe shook, “I didn't do this Sunny! Please believe me! I didnt’ do it! I love you. I was only worried for you.” 

Sunstreaker looked away from him. “I can’t trust you. I just can’t. You’ve had it out for Prism the entire time he was here. He never did anything to you. Never said a bad word about you. I can’t believe you would do something to hurt me so badly.” 

“Sunny....”

“Stop calling me that,” Sunstreaker snapped, whirling around.

Sideswipe took a step back, startled by how much rage was in Sunstreaker’s optics. “Sunstreaker, then. I had nothing to do with this! I swear!” 

Sunstreaker moved forward until Sideswipe was backed against a wall. “I don’t believe you. You stole what I love. Now I am going to return the favor. I warned you.” 

Sunstreaker punched Sideswipe again, hitting hard enough to knock him to his knees. When Sideswipe was able to get up, Sunstreaker was already out of the house. Sunstreaker’s words hit him all the sudden. Oh no! He frantically opened his comm. ::BLUE!:: 

::Something wrong, Sides?::

::Primus...where are you? Sunny----oh frag. Go to your creators, and if Sunny comes near you run. Just run. He’s so mad!::

::Sides...you aren’t making any sense.::

::HE WILL HURT YOU! Get some place safe. I mean it. Something happened to Prism and he is blaming me. He will hurt you if he gets the chance.:: Sideswipe shook. 

::Sides, you aren;t making any sense! What happened to Prism?:: 

::We don’t know. His home is in shambles and he is nowhere to be found. Sunstreaker thinks I arranged for something to happen to him because I didn’t like him. SO he wants to take it out on-:: 

::Hang on, Sunstreaker is here. I’ll just ask him. I’ll comm you back, alright?:: 

::BLUE!!! BLUE DON'T YOU DARE DISCONNECT-::

Sideswipe’s spark felt like it was going to pound right out of his chestplates. He pinged Bluestreak several times, but he wouldn’t answer. Even as he tried to ping bluestreak again he was already heading out the door. He had little hope of making it there in time. Sunstreaker was going to hurt Blue...and he hadn’t even done anything. 

He drove faster than he had ever before, but it still seemed to take an eternity to reach Bluestreak’s home. 

::Blue! Blue! Please answer me.:: He commed frantically, beating on the door. 

There was still no response. Finally the door opened and he gasped to see Sunstreaker standing next to Bluestreak. Bluestreak who was intact and seemed to be okay. He rushed forward pulling Blustreak behind him protectively. “I won’t let you hurt him Sunstreaker.” 

Sunstreaker just looked at Sideswipe for a long moment. “I won’t hurt him. I realized that I am not going to sink down to your level. It isn’t what...what Prism would have wanted.” 

He pushed past Sideswipe and walked out of the house, leaving Sideswipe and a confused Bluestreak. “Sides? What was that all about?” 

Sideswipe shook, and wrapped his arms around the other mech, holding him tightly. “He said---he said he was going to hurt you. To take your seals. B-because I hurt Prism. Only...I didn’t hurt Prism. Frag. I wanted him to leave that d-doesn’t mean I would hurt him.” 

Bluestreak hugged him back, “Sides...it’s okay. I’m fine. W-what does he think you did to Prism? Why would he think you hurt him.” 

Sideswipe vented, and considered how much to tell Bluestreak, “He was living with us. He’s...he’s....not what you are thinking he is. He’s not like us.” 

“what do you mean, not like us?” 

“He...he was living in our walls, stealing energon.”

“He what?! How did you catch him? Why didn’t you notice? How could he fit in the wall?” 

“He...he is- was tiny. He fit in one of Sunny’s servos. We caught him in a glitchmouse trap. He..he was tiny and so small. But, Sunny...loved him. Spoiled him! Bought him a fancy dollhouse to live in and used him as a model. He was obsessed with him. He was-”

“He was in love with him.”

Sideswipe nodded not trusting his vocalizer. “He was. Is. I---I----just saw him slipping away.” 

Bluestreak sighed, “Sideswipe...that is...kinda selfish. You love me...but that doesn’t mean you love Sunstreaker any less. Why in Primus’ name do you think it would be any different for Sunstreaker. Don’t you think it was hard enough for him already? I’m assuming Prism felt the same?” 

Sideswipe nodded again, a whimper leaving his vocalizer. “I didn’t hurt him.” 

“I know you didn’t. You wouldn’t do that. You have a good spark.” 

“So...how do we find him?” Sideswipe shivered, pulling Bluestreak against him. 

“I don’t know. We came home and the dollhouse was ruined. Broken furniture everywhere. It seems hopeless.”

OoOoOoOo

Prism moved slowly. He felt so stiff and odd. He tried to think about where he was and the last thing he remembered was…

He sat upright quickly. What had happened? Where was he? He looked around and felt his spark shudder in dismay. He was in a cage! 

Not like the trap that Sunny had caught him in, this one was a cage that was meant to hold something while displaying it. The walls were made of thin metal in intricate loops and swirls and designs. He scooted to one side and stared around him in horror. There was nowhere to hide. No soft meshes to cover up in. No safe place at all. He curled in on himself, wings drooping in misery. 

The door had an old fashioned padlock on it. There was a little bowl built into the side and filled with energon...something that would be given to an mechanimal. 

The only other thing in the cage was...a swing. How humiliating. 

He hugged his legs and whimpered when a pair of purple optics came into view on the other side of the cage. 

He didn’t know the mech, but he did not like the way he leered. “Megatron will be here soon, don’t look so droopy, little mech.” 

Prism curled up into a tiny ball of misery, wanting to go to recharge and have this all have been a dream. He was jolted into squeaking when he was poked. He looked up to see the mech glaring down at with a finger in the cage that poked him again. 

“I went to a lot trouble to get you and if you don’t end up worth all this time and effort, I will feed you to my turbofox!”

Prism trembled and curled up tighter into a ball. He was going to die!

A whimper escaped his vocalizer, “Don’t hurt me.” He shivered, truly scared now. A turbo fox would tear him apart and eat him while he was still alive! 

“Co-operate then,” Swindle smirked, and straightened as footsteps approached. “Megatron, you are early,” he said addressing the giant that stood in the entryway. 

Prism stared. He had never seen a mech that big before. It made him feel even smaller.

“What do you have to show me Swindle? I don’t have all sol.” 

“Something very rare, my lord.” He stepped away from the cage and motioned for Megatron to come closer.

Megatron gave Swindle a wary look before moving towards the cage. Prism looked up and trembled as he locked optics with the giant, scary mech. The mech took a step back before moving even closer. 

“What is it?” 

“Surely, Lord Megatron, you heard the stories as a sparkling? Of the little people who live in Primus’ surface?” 

“You are saying that this is one of the race of the microbots?” 

“It is,” Swindle said.

“I’m having a bit of trouble believing you, Swindle. If they are real why has no one caught them before? And how do I know this isn’t just some drone that you have made?” 

“They are clever little creatures, my lord, but they possess a spark same as any mech.” 

The giant looked doubtful, “Swindle....” 

Swindle’s attention was fixed on Prism, and the little bot remembered the earlier threat. He trembled. He didn’t like the way this was going at all. 

“Open up,” Swindle said, his optic bright. 

Prism stared. He had never shown anyone his spark! Not even Sunny! 

He crossed his arms tightly across his chest. His spark was private.

Swindle frowned, “I told you to show him your spark, or I will do it for you.” 

Prism trembled and clutched his arms tighter around himself. Surely even this depraved mech wouldn’t- 

Swindle unlocked the cage and grabbed Prism in one swipe. As the tiny mech struggled in his grip, his other servo split into a set of hacking tools. The tools slipped between his chestplates and before he could stop it, popped open his locks and opened his plates- baring his filmed spark to their optics. 

He trembled and began to cry at being exposed like this. His spark was special, he was saving it for his bonded!

Swindle reached out to touch the film, but the giant stopped him, “I’m not going to pay for damaged goods, Swindle.” 

The purple opticed mech huffed, but he closed up Prism’s plates and locked him back up in the cage, “Of course, my lord. I wouldn't want to take the pleasure from you.” The mech smirked, looking down at Prism. “You do want to purchase it?” 

The giant nodded, “He will go well with my collection. Such a beautiful little thing. I’ve never seen armour like that before. It is very...unique.” 

Prism backed away, moving to the farthest side of her cage. He felt dented. 

“Excellent choice, Lord Megatron. You may take it with you, I’ll cover his cage.”

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker leaned back in his chair, staring at the ruined dollhouse before him. His studio had always been his refuge but now it had become a torment. He had failed the mech he loved. How could he have left him alone like that? Why had he not brought Prism along with him when he went to the meeting?

He got onto his peds, unsteadily and stumbled over to the house that Prism had called home. It seemed so empty with no tiny mech coming out to see him, no bright smile and adorable little doorwings perking up at him. 

What was he going to do without him?

He heard a loud keening and it took a moment to realize it was coming from his own vocalizer. It hurt so much. The keening grew into a loud cry and he fell to his knees, shaking. It was all his fault. Prism was Primus knew where. He didn’t even know where to start looking. 

He fell over, curling in on himself. A ball of misery. Why would his brother do such a thing? They were supposed to love each other. To care for each other. 

Instead Sideswipe destroyed the one thing he loved most. 

He had to get out of here! He couldn't stay here anymore. His brother had betrayed him. He had to leave, he refused to live with the traitor. He had to get away from Sideswipe. 

His twin had been his constant companion since they had been sparklings, but no more. He had been happy for Sideswipe when he had found Bluestreak. Why could Sideswipe not do the same for him? 

He stood up and pulled a few items from the ruined doll house, taking Prism’s meshs and a few of the tiny datapads that he had loved the most. He even took the tiny portrait he had done of himself and Prism that Prism had hung in his house. Prism had loved the tiny portrait. 

He would take it to the temple to have the Priests offer it to Primus so that Prism could have them with him in the well. Then he would find a new home, and try to find what he would do. 

He already knew he would never paint again. Prism had been his muse, without him he could do nothing. Maybe he should join the priesthood. He had never considered such a thing before, but maybe it would give him some solace. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was he had to get away from the mech who had hurt Prism...and he had nowhere else to go. 

He didn’t even know how to get ahold of his credits. Sideswipe had always taken care of that sort of thing. He had been grateful for it until now. 

He was left feeling trapped. 

Horrified. 

It still didn’t seem real, but it was. Prism was gone and would never be back.

OoOoOoOo

Prism huddled against the bars of his cage, weeping as quietly as he could. He hated this! He was trapped! He just wanted to get out of this cage and run home to Sunstreaker. Sunny had to be going crazy trying to find him. He would be so worried!

Prism wished he had the pretty portrait of Sunny and him that Sunny had made just for him. It was so beautiful, and it was his most treasured possession. Instead he was trapped in a bare cage that was covered with a rough mesh. He had nothing to even make a berth from or a mesh to cover himself with to keep warm. 

He sobbed brokenly, he didn’t even know where he was! The mech that had been referred to as Megatron had left him in what ever room this was and then left.

His tank rumbled. He didn’t even have a proper cube. He curled into a tighter ball, his cries dying down to a whimper. He was going to offline here, and he would never see Sunny again. 

He offlined his optics, spark aching. 

Maybe that would be better. He would never get free, and Sunstreaker couldn’t know where he was. Maybe that would be better...at least he would eventually join with Sunstreaker again in the well. He hoped so.

Maybe when they were in the well, Sunny would be borrower sized and they could be together. He could have Sunny hold him, and kiss him properly. It would be nice to able to do all the things he wanted to do with his bondmate even if he had to wait until the well to be with him. 

It would take a while for Sunny to get there, but that was fine. He wanted his Sunny to have a nice long and happy life. He could wait for him. He loved him after all. He sighed. He would have a long wait, since he would likely offline soon in this prison.

He just hoped it wouldn’t be a long and drawn out process. 

He heard a rustling outside of the cage, and the mesh was pulled up by the bottom. “Who is in here?” a voice that Prism never thought he would hear again said. Maybe he was in the well already! 

“Papa?”

The other borrower moved around to where Prism was huddled, “Bitlet? What....what are you doing here? We had thought you had perished!”

Prism whimpered, “Papa!!! I thought...I thought....I’m in the well! Aren’t I?”

“Don’t be daft,” Prism’s creator said. “You are online...thank Primus. Your carrier has been unconsolable since you went missing.” 

“C-creator is online?” Prism asked, feeling confused. “How are you even here?” 

“This is the palace, bitlet. The Temple of Primus is part of the palace complex...and that was where I took your creator. He’s doing better. They had to fabricate him new limbs. It was horrible bitlet.” 

“Carrier is alive too?! Oh Papa! I thought you were both offlined! I...I went back after a sol or two. Our home..it wa destroyed and there was energon everywhere! I thought, I thought that turbofox had gobbled you both up. I was so spark-broken! Oh, Papa! I missed you so much!” Prism reached through the bars of his cage and hugged his Papa. His papa returned the hug at once. 

“How did you end up like this, sparkling? How did you get caught?! I taught you better than that.” 

Prism pulled away and blushed. “I..I met someone Papa. His name is Sunny and he loves me. I love him too! He, he got me an amazing home, Papa! I live in a real dollhouse with lots of soft meshes and furniture!” 

The other borrower’s optics narrowed. “A dollhouse?” 

“He---he isn’t a borrower papa,” Prism hung his helm, and wrung his hands. “He’s a painter. He liked to paint me. He loves me so much.” 

Prism’s creator stared, “Prism...” 

“H-he loves me,” Prism said more firmly. 

The other mech nodded and moved around the cage, stopping in front of the lock. “Not sure I can get this open bitlet, I might need to get some...help.” 

“Help? From who? We are all alone here. Aren’t we?” 

“I am going to go and get someone to help get you out. When I am back and you are free, we are having a long talk about this mech you love, bitlet.” 

“Yes, Papa.” 

Prism watched as his Papa went for help. He felt so confused! His creators were alive? And they were okay! Well, his carrier being in the hospital was not ‘well’ but he was getting better! There had been too many surprised this sol!

So many of them had been bad surprises too.

He sat back down on the cage floor with a sharp, little vent. His processor was still spinning. 

He couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't really a dream. His thoughts went grinding to a halt as heard steps. Big bot steps. He hunched in on himself expecting to see Megatron as the mesh was lifted from his cage.

However when the mesh was lifted, he saw that it wasn’t Megatron at all! Instead a red and blue big bot stood in front of his cage and his Papa was standing in the big bots cupped servo! He stared at his Papa in shock, what was he doing with a big bot? His Papa was held to the side of the cage and lept onto the bars before climbing down to the base. 

“Try to stay calm, bitlet. You will be out in no time!” 

The big bot knelt so he was closer to the cage. “Don’t be afraid, little one. My name is Optimus Prime. I won’t hurt you. Let me help you get out of this cage.”

Prism tried to stay calm. The mech was so big though! Much bigger than the twins...nearly as big as Megatron! 

"Barricade said that you are his lost sparkling," the mech continued on as he worked on the lock. "He spoke about you a lot."

"Of course I did," Barricade said in exasperation. "He's my bitty."

"How do you know about us?" Prism squeaked.

"He is the Prime, bitty. Primus' chosen. Course he knows."

Prism could only stare. 

This was Primus’ chosen mech? Everyone had heard of the Prime! The only Big bot who was supposed to know about them, because how could they hide from Primus himself?

Prism immediately kneeled, putting his faceplates against the bottom of the cage in fear that he had offended Primus’ chosen in some way. 

“There is need for that, little one. I am just here to help. My bonded should know better than this!” 

Prism looked up at the big bot cautiously, “Bonded? M-megatron is your bonded?” 

The big bot smiled, “Yes, he is. I am sorry you had to meet him in such unpleasant circumstances.” 

Prism’s armor fluffed out, “H-he bought me like I was a p-pet.” 

“So I gather. I will have a chat with him. It will not happen again.” The lock finally snapped open and the door swung open. Prism stepped out carefully and into his creator’s arms. 

“I was so scared, Papa. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, bitty,” Barricade hugged him tight. His papa’s wings trembled. “Your carrier will be so glad to see you.” 

Prism shook, “I need to talk to Sunny, Papa. He will be so worried!” 

“You can come and show yourself to your carrier first. After he has seen you and scolded you, then you and I are going to go see this ‘Sunny’. I am going to have a talk with him about how he takes care of you!” 

Prism blushed, “Papa! He is very nice and he loves me! He would have protected me if he had known there was a risk!” 

“There is always a risk! He is foolish mech and doesn’t deserve you!”

Prism gasped, “Papa!!! Don’t say that! You haven’t even met him! You don’t u-understand. Oh Primus. You DON’T understand. He took me in and kept me safe. He-he loves me and he is going to be terrified. He’s going to think I offlined!” 

“No, you listen, sparkling, he should have protected you.” 

Prism bristled, “I’m not a sparkling. I’ve been on my own for a long time.” 

“You will always be my sparkling, Prism,” Barricade said solemnly. “I still want to talk to this Sunny. He will treat you right or he will have me to answer to.” 

Prism sighed, there was no arguing with the mech, “Yes, Papa.” 

“Good. Now come along. We are going to go visit your carrier. Crystalwave will be so happy to see you again! We were devastated when we thought we had lost you.” He hugged Prism tight to his chest again. Then he drew back and frowned, looking down at Prism carefully. “Sparkling. What happened to your sparkplates? Why are they dented? Did your Sunny do this?!” 

Prism covered his sparkplates and turned a little away from his Papa. “It wasn't Sunny, Papa. The mech who abducted me, he- he- he forced my plates open so Megatron could see my spark.”

“WHAT?” Barricade yelled, “Sparkling! Are you okay? Did he....”

Prism’s wings drooped and he curled in on himself, hugging his sparkplates. “No...he didn’t Megatron yelled at him when he tried to take off my f-film. M-megatron d-d-didn’t b-believe I was a r-real mech. he thought I was a drone.” 

“Oh, my poor sparkling,” Barricade said, stopping and hugging Prism tightly. He rubbed a hand between Prism’s wings. “I’m so sorry, sparkling. So very sorry. We would have spared you this if we could.” 

“I know, Papa. I love you too.” 

There was a growl from behind and above them and Prism turned and saw the Prime was staring down at them with narrowed optics. “Did you say that my idiot bonded caused you to have your sparkplates forced open?” 

Prism trembled and was unable to move. His Papa however nodded. “He did say that.” 

The Prime growled again. “It seems that I will be teaching him a stronger lesson than I thought. My deepest apologies to you, little one. None of this should have happened.” 

Prism vented in relief, he thought the Prime was mad at him. Instead he seemed to be mad because of him. “It was not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for.” 

“He is my bondmate. He is my Lord Protector. He should not behave in this fashion,” the Prime said, anger still in his tone. 

“As you say, my Prime,” Prism answered, trying not to shake.

They finally reached the inner sanctum, and Prism couldn’t help but stare. The altar was beautiful, and intricate. 

“Your creator is up in in the Borrower’s hospital, back behind the altar bitlet. There is a staircase up to it,” Barricade said. 

Prism stared, “Really?” 

“Yes. Primus created this space for us.” 

“Primus loves all of his creations,” Optimus said, and smiled serenely, his earlier anger forgotten.

OoOoOoOo

Prism followed his creator up the little spiral staircase behind the altar and up to the ceiling. Once inside the ceiling Prism gasped. He had never seen so many borrowers in one place at a time. There was...just so many of them rushing about.

“You get used to it,” Barricade offered. “Come on, bitlet. Lets go see your carrier.” 

Prism nodded and let Barricade push him through the rooms. This was overwhelming!!!

They went through several passages until they came to an area that was marked as a hospital zone. Prism followed his Papa down several hall and then stopped before a door. Prism’s Papa knocked and a familiar, if tired, voice was heard to say ‘enter’. 

As soon as Prism’s Papa had opened the door, Prism had rushed to his Carrier’s side and stood next to his berth. “Carrier! I have missed you so much!” 

Crystalwave stared at Prism in shock before reaching out lightly touching him with a quivering servo. “Prism! It is you! I thought I was dreaming again! Oh Prism! Oh my darling sparkling! We thought the turbofox got you!”

Prism’s wings shook, “I had thought it ate you both. I r-ran away and when I came back there was nothing but w-wreckage.” 

“Oh, sparkling, I am glad we have found each other again!” He pushed away the mech and sat, up, opening his arms for Prism. One arm and one leg were bear of paint, making it obvious where his injuries were. They were so great it was a wonder that the borrower had survived. 

Prism hugged his carrier, holding on tight. “I was so scared. I had to make a new home, and I thought---you were---I missed you so much.” A whimper escaped his vocalizer. “It hurt carrier.” 

“I know, bitling, but we are together now.” 

Prism clung to his carrier and sobbed against him for several breems letting all the pain he had felt at their offlining out of his frame. Crystalwave pet his back between his wings while Barricade put an arm around his son as well.

Prism felt his wings flutter happily, it was so nice to have his family back together again! He ahd missed them so much! Crystalwave drew back a little and looked Prism over, frowning when he saw the scuffs on his sparkplates. “Oh sparkling! What happened to you?!” 

Prism’s shoulders hunched, and he looked to his Papa not sure how much to tell his carrier. 

“Our bitlet had a run in with some big bots, they scraped him up, but he is okay,” Barricade said gently. 

“It’s just scrapes, carrier.” 

“But they are over your sparkplates! Are you sure you are not hurt!!!” Crystalwave said in alarm.

“I’m fine, carrier. I’m really okay. Papa got me away from them.” 

“What did they do to you sparkling!?” 

Prism looked away, not wanting to tell his carrier. He knew how much his carrier worried over him. 

His Papa however answered, “He got caught by a big bot and sold to another one. It was how I found him, locked in a cage. Apparently the one who bought him wanted proof that he wasn’t a drone or toy and forced his plates open to bare his spark.” 

Crystalwave whimpered, holding Prism tight, “Oh, my poor, poor bitling.” 

“I’m fine, Ree. I swear. T-they didn’t touch my spark.” Prism vented, he didn’t want to have this conversation, and he knew he needed to get to Sunstreaker. His mech would be so worried. Prism couldn’t help but be afraid he would do something rash. 

“Carrier...I....I need to go. I...I met someone. And I know he will be worried about me. He probably thinks I was offlined,” Prism whispered. 

“You found a borrower to settle down with? That is wonderful!”

Prism squirmed, “Not exactly.” 

Crystalwave frowned, “What do you mean, ‘not exactly’? Is this mech not honorable enough to bond to you?! Where is this mech! I’ll teach him to play with my bitty’s spark!” 

Prism blushed and looked away in embarrassment. “‘Ree! He is good mech and he loves me very much. He spoils me with expensive gifts and treats. Sunny is the best mech I could ever hope for.” 

Crystalwave gave him a flat look, “But-?” 

Prism couldn’t look his creators in the optics. “He isn’t a borrower. He is a big bot. He’s an artist.” 

Crystalwave frowned, “A big bot...I won’t say it is unheard of. There was a legend that said a Prime that took a borrower as a bondmate...but...sparkling you would be condemning yourself to a loveless bonding. You could never really be together. We have rules for a reason.” 

Prism shook, “I love him. I---I just want to be with him.” 

“And what will happen when he finds a suitable mate. One of his own size? Better to end it now, love before you lose more than your spark.” 

“Carrier. Stop it. I love him. I LOVE HIM.” 

Crystalwave looked saddened by that. “So you keep saying, bitty. I just don’t want you to be hurt when you realize that there is no way for such a relationship to work. You should be content to just be friends with your big bot.” 

“I tried to just be friends with him, ‘Ree. I love him too much. He loves me just as much. Wait until you see the house he had made for me. It is beautiful and so fancy! There is a garden and a washrack just our size that really works!” 

 

Crystalwave blinked at him, “Really?” 

“It was beautiful...I think it might have been damaged when I was botnapped,” he sighed. “I need to go to him. He will be so worried.” He moved away from his creator, wings twitching. “I---I should go now. I will be back, I promise.” 

He wasn’t so far from Sunstreaker’s home. It would still be a long and perilous walk, but it would be worth it. He missed Sunstreaker so much. Before his creators to stop him he dashed out of the room and headed towards the staircase. 

He needed to see Sunstreaker!

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker knelt at the altar to Primus at the temple. His spark felt like it was breaking. His whole universe had been destroyed in a single sol. He had lost everything he loved and had held dear.

His brother and twin had betrayed him. His beloved was gone forever. His art no longer called to him. He had no muse, no home, no future. 

He had nothing left.

“Sunny!” a little voice interrupted his thoughts. He opened his optics and knew he was hallucinating. Prism stood before him on the altar, staring. He looked so beautiful. 

“Prism. I’m so sorry I failed you, so sorry. I should never have left you alone. I’m so sorry.” He trembled, his armour rattling. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Sunstreaker, I’m----”

“I will join you in the well. I can’t stand it here without you. I’m so sorry.” 

He smiled at the vision of his beloved Prism. “Wait just a klik for me. I will be with you soon.” 

Sunstreaker pulled an energy blade from his subspace and slid it against his sparkplates. He was going to be with his beloved, perhaps Primus would be merciful and let him shrink so he could hold his Prism in his arms. 

The vision of Prism screamed and leapt at him. To his shock, he felt his familiar tiny weight on his chest where the small mech was clinging to him. “No! No, Sunny! Don’t! Don’t leave me!” 

Was...was he real?!

The blade fell from his hands, clattering to the floor, and his hands closed around the little form, lifting him up against his chestplates. “Prism? Your real...” 

“Of course I’m real,” Prism whimpered, tears rolled down his cheekplates. “Why would you try to hurt yourself?” 

“I thought you were gone,” Sunstreaker said feeling confused by the whole situation. “How did you get here?” 

“I was botnapped, and sold to the Prime’s bondmate,” Prism signed, “But the prime got me out of the cage, and...and I found my creators. They were here the whole time, Sunny.” 

Sunstreaker shook, his armour clamping down tightly, “Sideswipe didn’t take you?” 

“No, of course not. He doesn’t like me but he has never tried to hurt me.” 

Sunstreaker didn’t know how to feel about that. He had his beloved Prism back, but had learned that he had been wrong about his twin. He had accused his brother with no real proof, had even gone after his brother’s intended with the intentions of hurting him. What kind of monster was he? 

“Oh, Prism. I was lost without you! I thought you had been offlined.” 

Prism clung to Sunstreaker’s plating. “I thought I would never see you again!” 

Sunstreaker lifted Prism higher, looking him over carefully, “Are you hurt Prism? Did they harm you?”

“I’m fine,” Prism said, and tried to cover up his chestplates.

Sunstreaker wasn’t fooled, he gently pushed Prism’s arms away and gasped, “What did they do to you?” 

Prism whimpered, “They made me show them my s-spark.” 

Sunstreaker growled and cradled Prism against his plating. “I should have been there. I shouldn't have left you alone.” 

“I’m---I’m not hurt. T-they didn’t take my film.” 

“Prism---I’m so sorry,” Sunstreaker whispered.

“Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong. I missed you so much! All I could think about was getting back home to you!” 

Sunstreaker stroked his back with a single finger and rubbed between his doorwings. “I missed you too! I was so scared when I got home and saw what happened to your house! I thought you were offlined and that you were in the well.” 

Prism hugged Sunstreaker’s thumb and pressed a kiss to it. “I love you, Sunny.” 

“I love you too, Pri---” 

“So you are this ‘Sunny’ character, a black, doorwinged borrower said as he stomped across the alter, brandishing the smallest vibro blade that Sunstreaker had ever seen, “What are your intentions towards my bitty?” 

“I love hi---” 

“That isn’t what I’m asking,” the borrower growled, moving in as menacing a manner as a bot his size could. “What are your intentions?” 

Sunstreaker stared, frozen.

“Well?” Prism’s creator snapped. 

“I-I want to bond with him,” Sunstreaker finally stuttered, optics wide.

The small vibroblade lowered slightly. “Good answer. Now, what makes you worthy of my sparkling?” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “I’m not. Prism is wonderful and amazing. He is sweet and kind and considerate. I already know that I am not worthy of him.” 

Barricade gave him a searching look. “Put my sparkling down, big bot. Then we can have a talk.” 

Sunstreaker carefully set Prism down on the altar.

“Talk about what, sir?” Sunstreaker said, feeling oddly fearful of the mech. He was as forceful as Prism was gentle. 

“Duties, among other things. I expect you to keep my sparkling safe. You haven’t done a very good job of it this far. There had better never be a repeat of the last sol. Do you understand me? There will be dire consequences.” 

Sunstreaker nodded, feeling oddly fearful of the diminutive mech. “Yes, sir.” 

“And there are other familial obligations. We will be moving into your home. This is not something I am willing to negotiate on.” 

Sunstreaker blinked and nodded, “I---see.” 

“You will carry us to your home- carefully. My bonded is injured and if you harm him further, I will climb up your frame and cut your energon lines.” 

“Papa! You shouldn’t say such things! What would ‘Ree think!?” 

“Hush, bitty. You carrier is the most precious thing in the world to me, right alongside you. You two are so alike anyway. My two sweetsparks.” 

Prismed huffed, “That may be papa, b-but don’t say such things to Sunstreaker?” 

“I can and will, bitty. I won’t let him take advantage of you,” Barricade said, already moving towards the hidden stair. 

Sunstreaker stared, “Is he always like that?” 

“I’m afraid so,” Prism said in exasperation. He looked up at Sunstreaker, “Did...you mean it?” 

Sunstreaker’s lips curled in amusement, “Yes, I did. I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too,” Prism said shyly. “Are we really going home?” 

“Yes, we....have a big mess to clean up.” 

“oh?”

“Your house is in disarray. I..I couldn’t bring myself to do more than gathe your favorite things to bring to the temple. I was going to give them to the priest to send to you in the well. I missed you so much!” 

“I don’t mind tidying up my house, Sunny. My creators will help too! Well, Papa Barricade will help. My carrier is still healing though. He got attacked by a turbofox, the one that I thought had devoured them both. He had to have limb replacement surgery!”

“Then we will do our best to make him comfortable while he recuperates,” Sunstreaker said.

Prism’s lipplates curled into a smile, “You are too good to me.” 

“No, my muse, you are too good to me. Things will work out. I just....I just hope Sideswipe will forgive me. I said horrible things to him.” 

Prism vented softly, “He will understand. He is your brother. He loves you.” 

“He does, but I said hurtful things. Things I shouldn't have. I assumed things I never should have.” 

“He will forgive you! It is what family does, they forgive each other. Once you apologize and explain what happened, I am sure that he will forgive you.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “You are such an optimist my little muse. I hope that you are right though. I don’t know what I will do without Sideswipe.” 

Prism smiled up at him, “He will forgive you! I know he will! Even if he doesn’t like me too much, he loves you!”

“We are ready,” Barricade said, as he came in carrying his mate. “Don’t have all day. Your creator needs to rest, bitty.” 

Sunstreaker’s optics widened, “Are you sure it’s safe to move him.” 

“Medics okayed it. Lets get going. I want to see these paintings Prism was talking about,” Barricade said. “ 

Sunstreaker took the art caddy he had made to carry Prism in when they went out into the city, he lowered it to the altar and opened the compartment so they could step inside. The inside compartment was full of soft meshes, and pillows. 

Barricade opticed it doubtfully, but climbed in and sat Crystalwave down carefully. The mech had already drifted off into recharge by the time Prism climbed in and settled himself. 

Sunstreaker waited until Prism had settled down on the soft meshes and then picked up the caddy. He was careful as he slid the strap around his shoulder, taking care to walk as smoothly as he could so he wouldn’t accidentally jostle the injured mech inside. 

He walked the entire way back to the home he shared with his twin, not wanting to transform and possibly hurt the injured mech in his caddy. When he walked in, he took a hesitant look around from his twin, but didn’t see him.

Sunstreaker let out a vent in relief. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face Sideswipe. Not yet. He crept through the house to his work room...and froze. 

Hound was busy working on the doll house. Sideswipe and Bluestreak were also in the room apparently repairing some of the broken pieces of furniture. They all looked up, and Sideswipe looked relieved as he crossed the room and hugged his brother tightly, nearly jostling the caddy. 

“I was so scared,” Sideswipe said. “Are you okay? Where did you do?” 

“I---I’m fine,” Sunstreaker said and opened the caddy. Prism stepped out, looking up at the red mech. 

“I found Prism,” Sunstreaker said. 

Bluestreak moved forward, staring down at Prism with a look of delighted surprise. “You must be Prism! Wow! You are so beautiful! Even prettier than in the paintings that Sunstreaker did! No wonder Sunstreaker fell in love with you!” 

Barricade than showed himself, “He better not have fallen in love with my sparkling’s face! My bitty deserves more respect than that!” 

Bluestreak took a step back in shock and Sideswipe wrapped an arm around him protectively. “Who the frag is that?!” 

Prism smiled, “That is my Papa, Barricade! It is so wonderful! I found my creators! I thought they had offlined but they went to the Temple of Primus because ‘Ree got hurt real bad by the turbofox!” 

Bluestreak gasped, “Your creator is hurt? Oh my goodness. Is he okay?” 

Barricade grunted and went back to get Crystalwave...who was still in recharge when Barricade carried him out of the caddy. “He’ll be fine. He just needs time to recover.” 

Hound craned his helm, looking around the dollhouse and gasped. “There are more now.” 

“The pit, bitty, how many of these big bots did you tell about us?” Barricade hissed. 

Prism blinked, and then flushed. “Papa!” 

“Don’t you papa me, bitty. You have been up to no good while I was away. I thought I raised you better than that. Telling every big bot you come across about us. If you weren’t a grown mech I would would have half a mind to take you over my knee.” 

Prism stared. “PAPA! You are embarrassing me.” 

“You know better than this, Prism! It is the first law of borrowers! Never reveal yourself to the big bots! You not only got caught, you fell in love with one! Then apparently you told lots more big bots!” 

Prism looked to the side, blushing deeply. “I didn’t mean too! I got caught in a trap and then I met Sunny and Sideswipe! Sunstreaker bought me the dollhouse and Hound is the one who made it for me! I never met the other big bot before, even though I saw him a few times.”

Barricade huffed, “Better show me the house, bitty.” 

“Yes, Papa. Sunny, will you please lift us up?” 

“Yes, my love”, Sunstreaker gently picked them up and sat them in the garden. 

Barricade looked around, and gently shook Crystalwave away. “Primus bless, bitty, this isn’t a...a house...this is a palace. You live here?” 

“I do, Papa.” 

Barricade nodded, smiling at the way Crystalwave stared in awe. “This is beautiful, bitling. Your mech is a good provider. Are those...are those real crystals?” 

“I grew them myself, ‘Ree. You should see the inside though. I’ve grown a lot. And there is a pool. It has a heater in it. I bet it will be good for your joints.” 

Barricade stared, “Yes, this will do.” 

“Cade, be nice,” Crystal wave chided. “Is this the door inside? Are there many rooms?” 

Prism beamed happily, “Yes it is. There are so many rooms, ‘Ree! I can’t wait to show you everything. Some of it might be a little, well, messy. I was in the my berthroom when I was stolen.” 

Bluestreak moved forward, smiling. “We actually cleaned up everything as best as we could. So everything should be ready for you.” 

Prism bounced happily, “Thank you so much! I had been dreading cleaning up the mess! Come on, Papa! ‘Ree!” 

“Hang on Prism! Your...’Ree will be more comfortable in this.” Hound set down a small chair that had a set of wheels attached to it. Prism looked at it surprised delight. 

“Thank you, Hound! Papa! Put ‘Ree in his chair!”

Barricade opticed the chair---it was cushioned at least---before setting Crystalwave in it. He pushed the mech into the house and gaped. The ceilings were so high, and there was a neat little rack on the wall by the entryway with a line of cloaks made of organic materials. Barricade had never seen such riches. And this was only the entryway!

“Come on, there is much more to see. There are datapads our size even, and a working washrack. So much!” Prism chattered on happily. 

“Do you know of any of your kind that might want to live in such houses?” Hound asked, bending down. “Some helpers your size would be very useful to me.” 

Barricade stopped and looked at the mech, “I might.” 

Hound gave a soft smile, “I would appreciate it. I make houses and furniture like this for mechs who collect these kind of things. It would be nice to have someone who could check details for me. Someone your size could make sure it was even more perfect since you can see the finer details better.”

Prism smiled at the mech, “I am sure that we can find you someone wonderful! You are such a nice mech after all Hound!” 

Hound looked away in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his helm. “I’m just an average mech, really. You are too kind, Prism.”

“Not at all,” Prism whispered. “You are wonderful I appreciate all of the hard work you have put into my home.” 

Hound flushed, shuffling his peds. It was a cute picture. 

“If you are willing to make a house like Prisms...I think I might know the mech for you,” Barricade said, nodding to himself. “He does have a fine optic for detail. If you can get past his snobbery.”

“Papa!” Prism said, narrowing his optics. 

“What? He needs to find a career. His older brother will take the throne and all his other siblings have found fields that they are good at. Telling another mech that he is doing something wrong will be second nature to him.”

Crystalwave laughed, “He is right about that Prism and you know it. Mirage would be so jealous to have a place like this if he could see it.”

“Who is this Mirage, person?” Sunstreaker asked with a frown. 

“He is one of the princes, Sunny. The King of the Borrowers has many sparklings. More than any other borrower. Mirage is the youngest. He’s beautiful too. You might want to paint him. It would flatter his ego.”

Sunstreaker snorted, “There is no mech that is more beautiful than you, Prism. Why would I want to paint anyone else when I have found perfection?”

Sideswipe made a choking noise on the other side of the room, “Laying it on a bit thick there, brother.” 

“It is the truth,” Sunstreaker said, obviously believing his words. 

Sideswipe seemed like he was going to say something but Bluestreak put a servo on his shoulder and smiled. “It is so nice to see you so happy, Sunstreaker. I had worried when I started my courtship with Sideswipe that you would be unhappy and feel abandoned. I am glad that I was wrong.” 

Sunstreaker gave Bluestreak a small smile. “Prism makes me very happy.” 

Prism sighed and looked at Sunstreaker, “And you make me very happy too, Sunny!” 

Barricade huffed, “You will bond with my bitty soon.”

“I will,” Sunstreaker agreed, “if he wants me. We will bond in the temple. A proper bonding with a vigil.” 

Prism looked up, shocked. He had not expected that at all. “Are you sure you want that. I would be happy just to be with you, Sunny.” 

“Of course he means it, bitty. I want a contract drawn up. You may say you love him now, but I won’t have you setting him aside when you find a big bot you like.” 

Prism gasped, “Papa! Stop saying outrageous things!” 

“I am not going to let him hurt you, bitty. He is going to do right by you whether he likes it or not! I will not allow you to be set aside like you meant nothing to him. You will have a good bond, and he will give you the respect you deserve!” 

Crystalwave laughed, “Your papa is going to make sure you are taken care of, sparkling. Don’t try to fight it. Just let yourself be taken care of. I will say that I like your mech so far, my bitty.” 

Prism smiled and gave his carrier a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, ‘Ree. That means a lot to me.”

OoOoOoOo

Barricade pushed Crystalwave through each of the rooms, slowly examining the contents of the first floor. “There is so much,” Crystal wave said in awe. “So very much.”

Barricade couldn’t argue like that. It looked like a big bots house made small. It was odd to him, but at the same time he was very pleased to be living there. 

The common room on the bottom floor was big, and held a tiny vid screen that worked. Something unheard of in the borrower’s world. There was also shelves with games that Barricade had seen the big bots playing. 

He had never imagined that such an amazing place could exist! This was the kind of home that his beautiful Cyrstalwave had always deserved. His beloved bonded was looking about him with delight as they toured their sparkling’s and now their home. 

They had found a room filled with datapads that were their size and really worked! Crystalwave had been delighted with it, pulling two down at random to read. “Oh, Cade! This place is so wonderful! It is not the beautiful home you built for me, but I think we can be happy here with our bitty.”

“I think we will at that,” Barricade agreed. He liked seeing his mate happy. He had been so quiet after the incident with the turbo fox. It had scared him badly, and losing Prism...well it was not something he ever expected his mate to get over. 

“I’m so glad Prism is well,” Crystalwave whispered. “It’s like the whole world brightened again.” 

“I know, love,” Barricade reached out and touched Crystalwave’s shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze and leaned forward, pressing his lipplates to the top of Crystalwave’s helm. 

“I still can’t believe it. It’s like I’m dreaming. I keep expecting to wake up and find him gone again.” 

“This is real, Crys. I promise,” Barricade vented softly. He was still worried about the mech. He was healing so slowly. Colour was creeping into his new limbs as the chromanites moved down. It was slow progress though. 

They continued through their new home, gasping and looking in wonder at the each new item they encountered. Crystalwave gave a short scream when they entered a room that looked out onto the crystal garden. There was a large solvent pool with clear cool solvents that sparkled invitingly. There was also a hot oil soak to one side that Crystalwave pointed to eagerly. “Look Cade! That brings back memories of our bonding trip, doesn’t it?” 

Cade laughed, “Oh yes. I think that is where Prism was sparked at.” 

“I would love to soak, I bet it would help the ache in my limbs.”

“I don’t see why we can’t,” Cade said, scooping him up. 

Crystalwave squeaked happily. He clung to Barricade, nestling his helm against his mate’s chestplates. “I love you, Cade.” 

Barricade gave a pleased, little hum. 

Cade waded into the hot oil soak, gently lowering Crystalwave into the warm oil. Crystalwave sighed with happiness and cuddled against Barricade’s chestplates. “This feels so good, Cade. I haven’t been in a soak like this in a while. I am glad that I have you here with me to share it.” 

Barricade pressed a kiss to his beloved mech’s helm before looking him over carefully. “Are you sure you are okay? The oil isn’t too hot? Are you comfortable?”

“I am never more comfortable then when I am with you, my love. I am fine. It feels very good to me.” 

Barricade nuzzled the smaller mechs horn nubs. "Good, love. I want you to heal. I've been so worried for you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"You're strong you would have kept functioning. And in time we would be together again in the well."

"I want us to be together now," Barricade said petulantly. 

"We are," Crystalwave turned in his arms pressing their lips together.

Barricade drew him further into the kiss, putting a servo gently behind his helm as he deepened the kiss. Their glossas twined together as he kissed his mate passionately. He loved Crystalwave so much! He had been so devastated when the tubofox had attacked. The aftermath had almost been worse though. He would never forget the sight of his beloved bonded lying there and bleeding out on the floor, no sign of their sparkling. 

He had carried his bonded to the hospital as fast as he could and feared that he would still have been too late. Despite what his bonded had said, if he has lost his bonded and their sparkling as he nearly believed he had, he would have offlined with grief.

Luckily that had not happened, he had them both back. Crystalwave was warm and pliant in his arms, mewling when he reached back and pinched the mech’s winglets. They were safe now, and he could start turning his processor to other things---like giving Prism a sibling. His motor revved at that thought. “Want you,” he said, nuzzling Crystalwave’s neck cording. 

Crystalwave’s engine purred, “Always.” He ground their panels together eagerly, and with more energy he shown since the incident. “I always want you,” Crystalwave whimpered, and let his panel snap open. 

Barricade revved loudly as he saw his bonded’s bare panel. He released his own while reaching down to make certain that Crystalwave was ready for his spike. Feeling that his mate was slick enough to allow him to slide inside easily, he began to align his spike with Crystalwave’s valve. 

That of course was when there was an odd sound and the far wall began to move. Crystalwave yelped and dropped down into the hot oil. Barricade sat down a bit more smoothly but he still glared at the wall and the stupid big bot that was revealed to be on the other side. 

It was the green one, Hound. The mech stared, blinking. “Ah....hello? I was just---” 

Barricade growled, “Go away! Go away now!!” 

The big mech’s optics flicked from Barricade, to Crystal wave and back. “I’m sorry.” 

Barricade grunted, the moment was ruined. It had been far too long since they had interfaced, and the stupid, big bot just killed the mood. 

“I brought a few things for you,” Hound said, not taking the hint. 

“Just drop it off and leave already! We were trying to spend time together!” 

“Oh. I am sorry. Here, let me just set this stuff down for you guys. I brought some potted crystals for this room, to help lighten it and let it flow out to the gardens outside.” 

Crystalwave peeked at the crystals. “They are quite lovely.” 

Hound smiled, “Thank you. I also brought this for the two of you.” 

He set a small basket down near the oil soak. “It is a welcoming gift for the two of you. I put some goodies in there that are made from healing crystals so that your bonded could hopefully heal faster as well as a small thing of a sweet high grade. Sorry again for disturbing you.” 

Hound closed the wall and Barricade could see the big bot walking away through the window. 

Crystalwave giggled, and moved closer to Barricade, finally climbing back into his lap. “He’s a sweet bot. I think he means well.” 

He wiggled, frame still surprisingly hot. 

“He might mean well, but I don’t like him snooping about like that. A bot needs privacy.” 

“I dunno, the thought of being caught makes it a bit more thrilling.” 

“Crys!” Barricade said, shocked. 

“Barricade,” the smaller mech hummed, kissing him. “I want you inside me.” 

Barricade’s engines revved. Crystalwave was rarely so forward.

A quick search of his servo revealed that his bonded had retracted his panel and was slick underneath. Barricade freed his panel and allowed his spike to spring free. “Are you sure you ready for this? I don’t want to harm you.” 

“I am sure, Cade. I love you, make love to me.” 

“I love you as well, my darling.” 

He carefully lined his spike up with his beloved’s valve. He slowly slid inside, taking care to go slowly and not harm Crystalwave.

Crystalwave gasped, letting his helm fall back. He was tight, tighter than normal, and each ridge of Barricade’s spike seemed to hit the nodes in the most delicious way. He rocked his hips, moaning. 

Barricade groaned beneath him, finally grabbing Crystalwave’s hips and slowly lifting him up, and just as slowly pushed back in setting a frustratingly slow pace.

“I won’t break,” Crystalwave whimpered, trying to push himself down. “Please. Please. I-I need...” 

“You always need, and I am not taking any chances with you. I almost lost you once, I won’t lose you because I was a insensitive aft who rushed you too fast. I couldn’t bear to hurt you.” 

“You won’t. I trust you.” 

“I don’t trust myself. You are the most precious being in my world, aside from our sparkling.” 

“I love you too! You are my world.” 

Barricade kissed him with equal care. “I love you so much,” he said as he slow thrust up, speeding up the sedate pace slightly, and claiming every piece of his mate. 

Crystalwave whimpered, clinging tightly. “W-when I’m better...I want another bitlet. Please...I just....” 

“I know,” Barricade hummed, concentrating on making Crystalwave’s charge raise. His fingers slipped in between loosened armour, brushing wires and protoform. 

Crystalwave moaned and arched against him as Barricade toyed with his mate’s wires. He knew how to please his mate without being rough. He would make this good for his bonded. He could feel the charge in ‘Wave’s field nearing its peak and he drew his mate in for a kiss as he reached to tweak the wing joint on his back. 

Crystalwave screamed and overloaded, his valve clenching tight around Barricade’s spike- pushing him over his own edge. He held his bonded as he trembled through his overload.

OoOoOoOo

Prism’s spark was thumping inside of his chest plates as he was left inside the temple for his vigil. He was still surprised that the Prime had agreed to bond him and Sunstreaker together. His papa must have been very persuasive. He tried to turn his processor back to his prayers, and thanked Primus for his existence. For Sunstreaker. For finding his creators again. He wished that he could truly be with Sunstreaker, but he knew he was being selfish. He should be happy with what he had.

He closed his optics, pressing his forehead against the alter. He knew Sunstreaker was doing the same in one of the other prayer chambers, and his spark longed to be with the mech. 

He had waited impatiently for this sol to come! Now in a few joors, his dream would come true and he would be bonded to his beloved Sunny! He had been carried here by Hound since he and Sunny weren't supposed see each other until the ceremony in the morning.

His ‘Ree had helped him get ready while Papa Cade glowered nearby. Papa kept glaring out of the house at the big bots. His ‘Ree had soon had him polished and ready for the vigil. He was so nervous and excited.

He moved carefully, and tried not to smudge the sigils his creator had painted on him, it was bad luck to do so, and he did not want to start his bonding off on a bad ped. 

The room seemed to glow faintly. He thought it was a trick of the light, until he finally realized it was the altar itself. The glow brightened, making Prism freeze in place as he stared down at the altar beneath him. The penumbra melted completely away leaving him bathed in light, and a presence that made his spark spain faster. 

“Primus?” he whispered, not expecting an answer. 

He got a response even if it was not a spoken one. He felt a warm presence that wrapped round his frame like a hug. He could feel the love that Primus had for him. It felt like when he had been a tiny sparkling and his ‘Ree had held him to his spark before recharge and sung to him. 

When he onlined his optics he found himself lying on an altar and Sunstreaker was staring down at him. But something was wrong. Sunstreaker’s face was so close to his but it wasn’t as large as it usually seemed.

In fact...it seemed rather...small. Or...smaller. He sat up suddenly, his gyros reeling. Everything had shrunk. The whole world was....borrower sized! A whimper left his vocalizer. “Sunny? What happened?” 

“You didn’t come out of the temple after your vigil! We were all worried about you. I know I’m not supposed to be here...but...Prism...you are...you are...”

“You shrunk!” Prism wailed. “Primus shrunk everything! Papa is gonna be so mad.” 

Sunstreaker blinked, “No, sweetspark, you grew.” 

Prism shook like a metalileaf, “What?” 

“You are...big bot sized,” Sunstreaker said, giving him a lopsided grin.

Prism stare at him in horror. “What? No! That can’t be.” 

He sat up and stared down at himself in horrified dismay. “What has happened to me? How is this possible? Borrowers do not turn into big bots! What am I going to do?” 

Sunstreaker turned Prism’s face towards him and silenced him with a sweet kiss. “You are going to calm down. Then we are going to bond, and live happily ever after like in a sparkling story.” 

Prism belted against him, mewling. “S-sunny?” 

“Yes, sweet spark.”

“Y-you should probably...oh...you’ve seen me!!! It’s bad luck,” Prism said, optics wide. 

“I think we will be fine, love. I also think we should go. Prime is waiting on us...and so are your creators.”

Prism let Sunstreaker lead him out of the prayer room and into the main temple. His peds felt wobbly, and heavy. This was too weird, and far too much to get used to. He liked being small...but the thought of being Sunstreaker’s size made his spark pound and whirl behind his chestplates.

Two priests opened the door and stared at Prism, their optics wide. 

They had likely not seen him when Hound brought him here last night. As Sunny helped him make his way out of the prayer room and into the main temple. He saw the huge Prime at the main altar, and he still was huge even if he was not as huge as he had been before. He saw two small figures of the altar and knew i was his creators. 

Oh Primus! What would they think? What would they do? His Papa would blame Sunny for this and try to offline him for sure! 

Prism held on tightly to Sunstreaker’s hand, trying to gain strength from the mech beside him. The Prime did not looked shocked, but his creators did. 

“Bitlet! What has he done to you?” Barricade barked angrily. 

“He has done nothing. It is Primus’ blessing. He approves of the union,” the Prime said serenely. 

“Blessing! He’s made my bitty a giant!” Barricade snapped. 

“Mmmm...I would not call him a giant,” the Prime said, “He is certainly bigger, and child i do not think it is our place to question the will of Primus.” 

“I will question him if I fraggin want to when he doe something like turning my bitty into a slagging big bot!” 

Prism looked away to the side and tried not to show how upset he was. He didn't want to anger Primus but he had been happy as a borrower. He didn't know how to be a big bot. The doors to the main temple opened and Sideswipe entered with Bluestreak and Hound. All three froze in their steps and stared at Prism in shock. 

Bluestreak took a little step forward, “Prism? Is that you? You are normal sized now!” 

Prism shook, and held on tightly to Sunstreaker, “It is me. P-primus changed me into one.” 

“Oh, you look beautiful. This is wonderful!” Bluestreak said in excitement. 

Prism didn’t know how he even felt about this. He was just so....so BIG! Well....relatively. Sunstreaker tower over him still, and so did Bluestreak and Sideswipe for that matter. His helm didn’t go above the middle of Sunstreaker’s chestplates. So he supposed he was barely bigger than a minibot. 

It was still overwhelming. 

“T-thank you,” Prism said, and looked down. 

Prime stirred behind them, “It is time for the ceremony.” 

Prism watched his ‘Ree put a servo on Papa Cade’s shoulder and his Papa seemed to get a hold of himself and stopped yelling, even if he still kept glaring at Sunny and the Prime equally in turn.

“Beloved Children of Primus, we are gathered to stand witness to the bonding of these two mechs as is right and proper. May their bonding be pleasing to Primus and may their union be happy and fruitful.”

Optimus smiled at them, “Their vigil has been completed, under Primus’ watch. Their sparks found pure. Sunstreaker, will you take this mech as your bonded to protect him until your own joins the well?” 

Sunstreaker gave Prism a shaky smile, “And beyond if Primus permits.” 

“Prism, will you take this mech as your bonded to protect him until your own spark joins the well?” 

Prism gave Sunstreaker’s hand a gentle squeeze. “And after is Primus permits.” 

“Primus blesses this union, and the mechs within it,” Optimus said, turning to the altar he took two glass jars a paint brush in each. 

Sunstreaker picked up one of the brushes and lifted the lid off the jar of paint. It revealed paint the same color as Sunstreaker’s armor. Sunny dipped his paintbrush in and the deftly painted a band around Prism’s bonding finger. 

Prism admired how beautiful Sunstreaker’s paint looked on his finger for a moment before carefully picking up his own paintbrush and removed the lid from the other jar of paint. To his surprise the paint inside perfectly matched his own paint as well! He had thought that Sunny had said that he hadn’t been able to find anything that matched his paint!

Sunstreaker stared, “That isn’t the paint I brought.” 

“But it is,” Optimus said serenely. 

Sunstreaker’s optics narrowed, but he wasn’t going to argue and ruin the moment. Clearly Primus had a hand in this as well. 

Prism took the brush and carefully drew the glyphs around Sunstreaker’s finger. He leaned in, making sure to keep the brush strokes neat and tidy. He did not want to disappoint Sunstreaker, and he really did not want his beloved to be stuck with messy bonding paint. 

“There,” Prism finally said shyly. “It is done.” 

“You are one, in the optics of Primus and all of Cybertrons denizens,” Optimus announced. 

Sunstreaker leaned forward and pressed a soft and tender kiss on Prism. “You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that to you my sweet.” 

Prism blushed and gave a small kiss back. “Me too.” 

Prime coughed softly. “You may enter the bonding chamber to seal your union.” 

Prism looked at Sunstreaker nervously. “Do..do we have to do this here? I...normally Borrowers bond at home.” 

Sunstreaker gave him a soft smile, “Yes, we bond here so Primus can bless our union. Even though I say that he has blessed us very well so far.” 

Prism blushed and let Sunstreaker guide him into the room behind the altar as Prime watched benevolently. 

The altar in the smaller room was covered in soft meshes and pillows. As the door behind them closed, Prism began to nervously tremble and looked at Sunstreaker with wide optics. “Sunny?” 

“Yes, sweetspark?” 

“I’ve...I’ve never…..”

“It will be okay,” Sunstreaker said,leading him over to the meshes. “I will take care of you.” 

Prism still shook, his spark clenching inside. He wasn’t really sure what to expect. His creators had only vaguely explained what would happen. Very vaguely. “Will it hurt?” 

Sunstreaker pushed him down against the soft meshes, “Maybe for a moment, but it won’t last. I promise.” 

Prism wiggled against the berth, his doorwings feeling trapped beneath him. He wasn’t sure he liked that sensation, but the later was soft at least. He wiggled some more, feeling more anxious by the moment. “Sunny? I-I’m scared.” 

Sunstreaker leaned closer and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. “You have nothing to be afraid of. I will never hurt you. I love you. Try to relax, alright? I know you're scared but I’m here for you. We will go nice and slow.” 

Prism nodded, “What do we do?”

Sunstreaker smiled, “How about another kiss?” 

Prism leaned up to give Sunny another kiss and he squeaked when Sunstreaker began to play with the base of his winglets. It felt..strange but good! Very good! 

“How does that feel, Prism?” 

“G-good! So good!”

Sunstreaker purred, “And this?” His fingers plucked at the joints, moved down below them they dipped into a seam, brushing against protoform. 

Prism moaned. No one had touched him there before. It was shocking! Touching his protoform, but it also felt exquisite. “Oh---that---that feel good too.” 

“So sensitive,” Sunstreaker murmured. “What about this?” His fingers moved down the seam, brushing against wires, and pulling on them gently. 

Prism squealed, back boughing. 

Sunstreaker laughed, “You like that don’t you? Tell me, does this still seem scary to you?” 

Prism trembled but shook his helm. “It feels far too good to be scary.” 

Sunstreaker smiled and pressed a kiss to Prism’s lips as he tugged on the wires and stroked on his protoform. Prism moaned and Sunstreaker could feel Prism’s frame warming up. “You are doing so well, already sweetspark.” 

Prism mewled as Sunstreaker began to nibble at his neck cables while pinching the tips of his doorwings.

Prism’s engine revved loudly, startling a squeak out of him. Sunstreaker just kept playing with his wing tips though, making his core temperature rise. He felt unbearably hot. 

“You look beautiful like this,” Sunstreaker said, moving down, and nuzzling Prism’s abdominal plating. His glossa flicked out, flitting across the seams as he moved down. “Perfect in fact. One day I will paint you sprawled out like this.” 

“Sunny!” 

Sunstreaker laughed, “I didn’t say I would let anyone see it.” 

“It’s scandalous,” but Prism’s engined revved, the idea exciting him. 

With a soft snick Prism’s panel popped open. He stared down at his exposed array and crossed his legs in embarrassment. Sunstreaker laughed, “You don't have to be embarrassed Sweetie. You have nothing to hide from me, and I have nothing to hide from you.” 

He gently moved Prism’s legs so that his array was visible and Sunstreaker stared in awe at the sealed components. He had never had a mech who was still sealed and he was honored to be Prism’s first. His first and only.

The seals themselves were beautiful. Iridescent with a swirling pattern. Sunstreaker reached out, tracing the the whirl that graced the center of the seal. "Beautiful," he whispered, and leaned over venting on the film. He leaned in further, glossa flicking out against the rim, and savoured the moan it elicited. 

Sunstreaker settled his attention on the anterior nodes, licking them with as care as he had bestowed upon the seal.

Prism mewled and bucked up into the sensations. Sunstreaker laughed and gently held down his hips as he continued to tease the pristine nodes. Prism squirmed beautifully and he moaned as Sunstreaker teased him.

Sunstreaker moved up to where his spike was sealed and began to lick around the seal.He could feel the spike inside beginning to poke at the seal. 

Prism whimpered, his fans roaring in a vain attempt to cool his frame. A gasp and a keen escaped his vocalizer when his spike pressurized enough to push through the seal. Sunstreaker lapped at the tip, encouraging it to pressurize the rest of the way. 

“So beautiful. So Perfect,” Sunstreaker hummed, nipping at the underside. 

Prism bucked up again, “S-s-sunny...w-what are you doing?” 

“Pleasing you. Relax, you’ll like this part.” 

Sunstreaker wrapped a servo around the newly emerged spike and gave it a light stroke while licking the tip of it. Prism moaned and cried out as he felt pleasure like never before rush through his frame. 

Sunstreaker looked up at Prism’s face and moaned, his sweet little mech looked so slagging hot right now.

“Su-sunny...pleasepleaseplease,” Prism gasped, his hips rolling up. “PLEASE.” 

“Such a demanding little thing now,” Sunstreaker purred, leaning forward he took the head of Prism’s spike into his mouth and sucked on it like it was the best energon treat. 

Prism moaned, his vents catching as Sunstreaker took more of him into his oral cavity. It felt...amazing. Why had no one told him it would be like this. It was just too much. Charge crackled across his plating. 

Sunstreaker hummed around the spike, swallowing it down until his lips touched the base. He swallowed convulsively. 

Prism squealed loudly as his frame trembled on the verge of an overload. Sunstreaker could he was right on the edge, and reached down to began to tug the edge of the seal. He would be able to remove it without alarming his sweet Prism.

He ripped the seal completely off as Prism finally tumbled into overload, the small mech didn’t seem to notice at all, too caught up in the pleasure. He arched against Sunstreaker, throwing his arms around Sunstreaker he clung to him. 

Prism fell back, strutless. He looked completely debauched. A puddle of mech. 

Sunstreaker smiled, Prism looked good that way, but he knew how he would look even better. Sunstreaker didn’t wait for Prism to recover. His fingers were also ready pushing into Prism by the time the mech came back online. 

Prism stared at him and shifted nervously as he came online, “Sunny?” 

“Shh, relax. Just let yourself feel, sweetspark.” 

He spread the two fingers he had worked inside and Prism moaned at the feeling. Sunstreaker gently scissored the pristine valve, working away the stiffness in the lining and spreading lubricant over the sensitive nodes for the first time. Prism shook and trembled as he was prepared until three fingers had fit easily.

“Are you ready for me, Sweetspark?”

“R-ready? I---I---I---” he whimpered, not sure what he felt about the sensations. It felt good. So good, but also odd. “Yes,” he finally managed, his optics overly bright. 

The fingers were removed, and something much, much larger was put in it’s place. Sunstreaker pushed in slowly, spreading the callipers wide until they were fluttering around the spike, unable to do more than that. 

Sunstreaker purred, shuttering his optics at the stimulation. “Relax, sweetspark. Just relax.” 

Prism laid back, trying to do just that, but with the first long thrust he came undone, moaning and clutching at Sunstreaker. 

Sunstreaker paused, waiting for Prism to relax again before he slid further into his oh-so-tight valve. He had never felt anything like this. Prism mewled and whimpered as he clung to Sunstraker. “Sunny! So good!” 

Sunstreaker smiled down at him. “It’s about to get better. You need to open your sparkplates so we can finish the bond.”

Prism struggled to find the command to open them up for a few kliks. His helm felt muddled, more from the pleasure than anything else. 

The slid open slowly revealing Prism’s bright blue spark. 

Sunstreaker’s spark plates opened up more quickly, the bright gold of Sunstreaker’s bathed Prism’s frame in light. Sunstreaker leaned forward, pushing their sparks together. 

Prism clung to Sunstreaker’s chestplating, grinding their sparks together. He felt like he was going to melt away into a puddle of Prism-shaped goo beneath his bonded. He didn’t though, by some miracle. His charge climbed until it was crackling across his armour.

With a scream Prism felt himself overload again, this time so powerfully that everything went blank. He could vaguely feel a surge of another overload and a sense of Sunstreaker kissing him. 

When he came more fully aware, he could feel a dim sense of happiness, joy and a strange sense of possessiveness that wasn’t his. “Feels nice doesn’t it?” 

Prism onlined his optics, and saw Sunstreaker curled around him smiling down at him. “Hello beautiful.” 

Prism smiled then felt a rush of joy in his spark.

“Sunny...I can feel you!” Prism exclaimed, his smile growing, and his spark full to bursting. “This is...this is amazing.” He gasped at the feelings pushed through the bond love/joy/tenderness/mineminemine, and pushed his own feelings back at Sunstreaker. 

“You will never be alone again,” Sunstreaker whispered. “I’m only a thought away...eventually. Once the bond strengthens we will be able to communicate through it. Just be patient, love.” 

That sounded wonderful to Prism, being in touch with Sunny forever and always.That sounded just perfect to him. He focused and tried to send his love to Sunstreaker. He wanted him to know how much he loved him. 

Sunstreaker smiled at the love/joy/adoration that he felt across the fledgling bond. He could feel how much his little mech loved him as well.

OoOoOoOo

Prism moved carefully through the crowd. A quarter of a vorn had passed since he had been bonded with Sunstreaker, and he never regretted a moment of it. Sunstreaker followed behind him, along hovering close. He was so protective since he had found out that that Prism was carrying.

“Move up, bitty, I can’t see,” Barricade said in his audial. 

“Sorry, papa,” Prism said, smiling. He didn’t miss Crystalwave’s indignant little snort at Barricade’s demand. 

He obediently moved closer to the altar, Sunstreaker moving along with him. Soon they were able to see Blustreak and Sideswipe standing before the altar. The Prime was performing the ceremony, which was an honor that Bluestreak’s creators had been astonished to receive.

That had lead to the huge crowd that now filled the temple. Bluestreak’s grandcreators had invited everyone they knew to come and see their grandcreation get bonded by the Prime himself! Prism had to shake his helm, Bluestreak was so unlike his grandcreators. His creators were much like him in certain ways. His Sire Prowl was stern but methodical. His Carrier Jazz was upbeat and seemingly always happy.

Bluestreak’s grandcreators...not so much. Prism had met them both in passing. Highsheen and Bluerose were high society mechs. Highborns, Prism had learned, and they lived in one of the biggest towers in Iacon. They didn’t seem to like Jazz in the least, and from what Bluestreak had said had never had much to do with him either. 

Prism felt sorry for them. They were missing out. Bluestreak was an amazing mech and had become like a brother to Prism.

“Prism! I can’t see!” Barricade said again. “You would think I would get to see since I talked Prime into doing the ceremony,” he grumbled, missing the way he made his own bitlet sigh. 

Prism wiggled through the crowd, finally breaking free. “There, happy now?”

He was now just in front of the altar and quickly held his servos so his creators could stand in them and remain out of sight of the large crowd. His Sire and ‘Ree remained borrowers in most senses, preferring to remain unseen to those who didn’t already know of them. 

Sunstreaker shoved his way through the crowd, appearing behind him and wrapping an arm around him in a possessive manner. The other servo went to Prism’s middle, where a growing bump gave proof of their sparkling that was on its way.

Prism leaned back into his bonded, relaxing into the comforting warmth. He still felt odd moving around as a big bot, but he was grateful for it. Being bonded to Sunstreaker was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

He sent a burst of love through the bond and smiled when Sunstreaker answered in kind. Love/warmth/protection/joy was pulsed back at him. He startled, nearly knocking his creators over when he felt the bitlet growing inside him answer much the same way. 

His vents stuttered. It was the first time he had felt such a response from the sparkling. He pulsed love right back at it, felt surprise and joy from the sparkling. 

Sunstreaker shifted as well, his field full of amusement. “Happy little thing, isn’t he?” his mate whispered. 

“He is. You make him happy. He responded to you after all.” 

Sunstreaker pressed a kiss to his helm, “But you are the one he get’s it from and you are the one who makes me happy.” 

Prism smiled and leaned against Sunstreaker as the Prime recited the same words that had joined him with Sunstreaker. That had been the happiest sol of his life. 

He looked down at his servos at his creators. “I love you Sire, I love you ‘Ree.” 

Crystalwave gave his eldest a little smile, a hand on his own middle. Prism wouldn’t be an only mechling long. “We love you too, bitty. You’ve made us both proud.” 

the end.


End file.
